Slumber Party
by orphan mia
Summary: Hinata is throwing a slumber party. Kiba and Shino are invited. Feeling arise, and will they be shown or hidden? Only time... and reviews will tell! After the time skip. Shino x Hinata. Please Read and Review! COMPLETE!
1. Inviting the Guests

Slumber Party : Inviting the Guests

A/N: Hey, I know this is a different kind of fic, I usually write for Yu Yu Hakusho, but here it goes. I know this is a crack pairing, but give it a try. I'm not like a "die-hard" fan of this pairing, but I do think it's cute. Enter Shino and Hinata! (By the way, this is after the time skip.)

I

Hinata Hyuga pressed her two pointer fingers together as she walked down the roads of Konoha. Her long purple hair was trailing behind her as she tried to push down the knots in her stomach. She held a small piece of paper in her hand. The Hyuga stopped suddenly when she came to her first stop. She entered an apartment complex.

_You can do this. They **are **your teammates after all!_

Hinata knocked on a door labeled 168. She heard a loud voice come through the thin wood of the door.

"COMING!" A bark followed. Hinata had a small smile creep up onto he face as the door was thrown open, blowing some of her hair back as a disgruntled fifteen year old boy stared at her. "Hinata?"

"Good evening, Kiba-kun."

The boy looked around, the red stripes on his face contracting as he frowned.

"Is something wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

A low growl as already forming in the back of his throat as he questioned Hinata.

"No. Here, I just wanted to..." She did not look away. She r**efused **to look away. "I am having a slumber party... and it's just for us." Her smile grew wider, obviously an event that she was looking forward to. "Team Eight I mean."

Kiba blinked. It took him a few moments for his brain to load.

"Oh great! Sure! I'll be there!" He took an invitation from Hinata, but he saw a flash of worry cross her features. "What is it?"

Akamaru darted through the door, licking Hinata's slender hands. She bit her lower lip, gazing at Kiba with her pale eyes.

"Um... do you think... Shino-kun will come?" Kiba lowered his eyebrows, urging her to continue. Hinata took a breath, trying to patch together her weak self-confidence. "I mean... he's not all that social, but he's still a really good friend of mine." She continued to chew on her lip. "Do you think he would bother to come?"

Kiba crossed his arms. His black leather jacket crinkled at this action as he frowned.

"Shino is a bit strange... but he is our friend." A toothy grin broke across Kiba's face. "He'll come." He tapped the side of his leg, and Akamaru instantly was back with in the apartment. "Besides, how could he say no to such a cute face?"

The door closed and Hinata was left alone to let her face turn bright scarlet. Her bulky sweatshirt wrinkled as she brought her fingers up to her lips, her eyes widening.

_I-I'm cute?_

II

Hinata was on the street again. She was moving faster now, her eyes narrowed as she sped across the small village. Her purple hair was dancing in the cool summer breeze. Her cheeks were rosy because of the air. Finally, she arrived at her destination.

The Aburame complex.

The Hyuga marveled at its size. She had only seen it once, when Kiba, Shino, and herself were all walking home together. He had stopped and said that this was his stop. And he stopped at the large house. Not big enough to be considered a mansion, but Hinata was still intimidated by it.

She stepped on the first stone of the walkway. Instantly, insects rose into the air. Beetles, moths, butterflies, and other sorts of creatures buzzed. Hinata took another step. The bugs did not swarm menacingly, but they seemed awful curious.

Smiling a bit, Hinata jumped as she stepped. The insects rippled, startled by her fast movement. She was close to the door and some butterflies strayed out of the pack. She giggled as a few landed in her hair and on her fingers.

Her free hand reached to knock on the door, but it swung open. She turned, the butterflies shifting in her hair as her eyes landed on who answered the door.

Shibi Aburame towered above her. Hinata's heart beat rapidly as one of his eyebrows raised. She couldn't read him, not that she could read Shino any better, but he was probably wondering what _she _was doing with _his _insects.

"H-hello." She bowed slowly so she didn't startle the butterflies. "My name is Hinata Hyuga." She raised her head to look up at Shibi. "I'm on Shino-kun's team."

He was silent as he stepped aside and motioned for her to come inside. Taking a breath of relief, Hinata gently said goodbye to the butterflies. She even had a few beetles in her hair, which she let crawl on her fingers and then fly away.

Shibi watched the entire even unfold. This girl, whom he had never met, was handling the fact that bugs were crawling all over quite well. Once she was clean, Hinata gracefully hopped inside, Shibi closing the door after her.

He paused, and Hinata took off her shoes, trying not to turn too red. Meanwhile, Shibi frowned a bit. The name Hyuga was familiar with him. Ah, _this _was Hinata! If his mouth were visible, you would have been able to see the smirk twitching on Shibi's lips.

Hinata was the only girl that Shino had ever mentioned in his entire life. It wasn't anything major, but then again, Shino was never one to open up. To anyone. The young teenager looked up at him, bringing Shibi back from his thoughts on his son.

"Um... I was w-wondering if Shino-kun was around tonight..." Silence. "I just wanted to talk to him." Silence. "I... if you don't want me to–"

"I'll get him." His voice startled her. Hinata almost jumped at his low voice. Her pale eyes widened as Shibi moved, still beckoning her to follow him. "Wait here."

Hinata stepped into a large room and the door was quickly slid shut behind her. She didn't even hear Shibi's footsteps fading away. He just... vanished.

She smiled as she thought about Shibi's appearance. Large overcoat that covered his mouth with dark glasses covering his eyes. _Sound familiar. Well, they always say, like father, like son._

III

Shino was laying in his bed, his beetles swarming over his body. His glasses were off when he heard a knock on his door. Scratching his head a bit, Shino had his insects open the door for him.

His father stood. His eyebrows were raised and Shino could tell that his father was amused. Which was odd. Shibi Aburame rarely became amused.

"You have a visitor."

Shino put on his glasses. Brushing off his green jacket, he slipped it on, but did not put the hood up. He frowned.

"What kind of visitor?"

Shibi did not answer his son but just left. A voice was heard coming from down the hallway. It was emotionless, as usual.

"She's in the spare dining room on the first floor."

Shino's bugs were now all contained in the confines of his jacket. He left his room, his frown darkening.

_She?_

Shino descended the stairs silently. He closed his eyes and tried to hear if his "visitor" voice. Unfortunately, _she _wasn't talking. She was, however, moving around. Her clothes were very soft. Either made of fine silk or thick and warm material. She moved slowly, and suddenly, that he heard her giggle.

He appeared at the door, throwing it open roughly. His guest's pale eyes widened as she looked up. A few of his beetles were on her fingers. Her purple hair shifted on her shoulders as she looked his way.

"Hinata?" Shino pushed his glasses up, feeling that they were sliding downwards because of his slightly shocked expression. "What's happened?"

She smiled faintly.

"Good evening, Shino-kun." Shino frowned as he pulled up a chair so he was sitting directly across from her, staring at her intently. Hinata began to stutter, her nervousness beginning to show through. "I-I was wondering if y-you would like to c-come..."

She looked away and took a piece of paper out of her pocket. She held it to him, silently begging him to take it. Her lips were pressed tightly together. She was shaking a bit.

Shino took the slip and opened it. His eyes scanned it behind his glasses. A few moments passed and there was a pained silence. Shino didn't believe what he had read.

"A... slumber party?"

Hinata almost sighed when he broke the thick quiet air.

"Yeah. It's for Team Eight." She was almost grinning. "Just us three having a good time." Her eyes looked at her hands, to the beetles that were crawling across her skin, tickling her a bit. "Will you come? It would be great if you would..."

Shino didn't sound happy. He didn't sound annoyed. He didn't sound sad. He sounded like Shino.

"Sure." She looked into his eyes. "Yes. I'll be there."

Shino's eyes widened (not that you would have been able to tell) as Hinata bounced. She actually smiled genuinely. She stood up suddenly, almost knocking her teammate backwards. Shino got up slowly, leading her out and to the door. She stepped out before she heard his cold, tenor voice.

"Hold on, Hinata." She stopped and turned back. He took her hand, brushing the tips of his fingers against hers. His bugs crawled back to his hands. As soon as the last one left her skin, he drew back. The two friends stared at each other. "Thanks for inviting me."

With a slight nod of her head, the door was closed.

IV

Hinata walked home, even though the journey would be long. Her thoughts dwindled. Her crush on Naruto had faded. It wasn't _really _gone, but it was _pretty _much over. They had tried dating. The both of them had agreed it was better to 'just be friends'. Hinata remembered crying. She felt like a fool. She had only gotten a hug from him.

Kiba and Shino were very nice to her about it. Hinata remembered one late night during a small mission she couldn't sleep because of it.

_She was in a small tent with Kiba and Shino sleeping on either side of her. Moving like a cat, Hinata slipped out of the small slit of the tent and was in the woods._

_Her pale eyes gazed at the half crescent moon. She cried softly. Why did she try to fool herself that Naruto would love her? Well, he did love her. Like a sister. That got her to smile, even as the tears still fell from her eyes. _

"_Hinata?"_

_It was a whisper. She turned to see Shino leaning against a tree. She quickly wiped away her tears and bit her lips._

"_Did I wake you up? I'm sorry."_

_He shook his head, staying right where he was. _

"_No." Silence. "Just because one love fails doesn't mean that none can come at all."_

_It was such a sudden statement. It wasn't said with tenderness or warmth. It was just Shino. It was Shino's... advice. Hinata began to cry again, but it wasn't because of Naruto._

"_T-thank you, Shino."_

_She looked up, but found that he was gone. _

_About ten minutes later, Hinata was back in the tent. She pulled back the blankets and curled up in her spot. She closed her eyes. Her arms covered her chest, making an X as her knees bent slightly. She made sure not to touch anyone, so she wouldn't wake them up. _

_Hinata was falling asleep when she heard a very soft whisper close to her. But then again, it could have been a dream._

"_You're welcome."_

V

Hinata smiled, a skip in her step. _I'm so lucky to have such great friends! _Her purple hair trailed behind her as she broke out into a run back to her apartment, ideas of what to do already in her head.

VI

Shibi found his son sitting on his bed. His insects were on the walls, their movements creating a harmonizing sound.

"Your business is taken care of?"

"Yes, father."

Shibi leaned against the frame of the doorway.

"Hinata... right?" Shino nodded, his eyes blank, his glasses on the table. "She's very comfortable around the insects." His son grunted, just letting his father know that he heard him. "So... are you going to ask me if you can go to that party?"

VII

A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading if you have, and please... PLEASE review. If you don't like this pairing, well, review, but flames are lame. Good criticism is wanted. Were all the characters In Character? I haven't really watched a lot of Naruto, so please, any advice or just plain telling me what you think would be nice. Thanks!

-mia

p.s. Oh, and about Shino's eyes... I will describe them, but later on in the story! If you want that, you better review! Hahahahha!


	2. A Hyuuga Welcome

Slumber Party : A Hyuuga Welcome

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Yeah! Keep on leaving them. Okay, I'm not entirely sure how long this will be, but stay with me, alright? Um, yeah the romance will start out a bit slow, I don't like to jump into it. But don't worry... oh there_ will _be moments! Woot! R&R!

I

Shino was allowed to go. His dad was just toying with him. The Chunin stared at the small piece of paper. It was simple and to the point, but cute at the same time. It screamed Hinata all over it.

It was at the Hyuuga complex. Shino had seen it. It was amazing. The teenager took off his glasses and looked at the invitation again. _Can't wait to see you there!_ That was written neatly at the bottom. Even now, the boy was a bit nervous.

He had never been to a party before.

Letting out an exasperated breath, Shino lay back on his bed, closing his eyes, letting his insects hibernate or move slowly in and out of his body. His conscious began to fade... and his mind began to linger...

II

_Naruto stepped into a restaurant._ _Well, it wasn't **really **a restaurant. Restaurants are quiet and respectable places. No, this was different. Friends came here to hang out, laugh loudly, and have something to eat. It was a great place for teenagers and some loose adults. _

"_Hi, Shino."_

_Shino, who was eating a plain salad gazed over at the Genin. _

"_Hello, Naruto." The blonde teenager smiled, but Shino saw the crack in it. This grin wasn't confident. Shino Aburame frowned, his eyebrows disappearing under his glasses. "What's wrong?"_

_The Genin_ _sighed as he ordered one steaming bowl of ramen. The two friends were silent until the bowl of noodles were presented to Naruto. With that, he finally talked. _

"_Hinata... asked me out..."_

_Shino felt his eyebrows raise. He had certainly had not been expecting **that**. Shortly after his shock, the Chunin began to smile. A warm feeling pooled in his stomach. He put it off that he was proud of his good friend, Hinata-chan. _

"_Really?"_

_Shino acted clueless. Naruto nodded, eating his ramen slowly. A sight that was so rare, even Shino hadn't witnessed it. _

"_Yeah..."_

_The Chunin felt his shoulders rise up at the tone of Naruto's voice. _

"_Is it a bad thing...?"_

_Naruto's back slouched forward, his mouth not smiling or frowning. _

"_No. It's not that... but..." He looked into Shino's glasses. "I don't like her that way... but I said yes... I didn't want to hurt her feelings." The blonde's brow was furrowed. "What should I do?"_

_Shino felt like strangling the baka Genin. His insects buzzed underneath his jacket. Shino pushed down his anger enough to form words. _

"_Maybe you'll feel different over time."_

_Naruto bit his lip before a genuine smile spread out on his lips._

"_Yeah. Yeah! That could work!" He slapped Shino on the back. "Thanks!" Shino was glaring at his salad, but Naruto could not see that. The Chunin stood abruptly, leaving some crumpled up money to pay for his half finished meal. "Aw, leaving already?"_

_Shino nodded stiffly._

"_I'm not hungry."_

_He walked out into the bright light. He walked aimlessly around Konoha, trying to forget his entire conversation with Naruto. Shino turned down into a different road, and ran right into someone. Or rather, someone ran into him._

"_Sorry, I'm very sorry..." The person's voice was very soft, a bit breathy. "Oh, Shino-kun, I didn't see you there."_

_Hinata smiled at him. _

"_It's okay." She was smiling. Her entire posture told him that she was joyous. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes bright. He hadn't seen her so happy... "Listen, Hinata..."_

_She still close to him. Not that it was a problem for Shino. He had been on the same team with her for over three years now. _

"_What is it, Shino-kun?"_

_The silence was awful. Shino **tried **to tell her. To explain that Naruto didn't return her feelings. To try and stop her feelings from being hurt. For some reason, his throat was frozen. It was hard to breath._

"_I, um... I..." Her soft, pale eyes were so wide. She was still smiling. "Um... I just wanted to tell you that... Naruto he..." If possible, her smile became more dazzling. Shino sighed. "I just... congratulations."_

_He literally had to spit the word out. She hugged him. It was sudden, and Shino didn't move, not used to the affectionate gesture. _

"_Thank you Shino-kun." She was speaking into his sweatshirt, but he could still hear her. "That means... a lot to me..."_

_He was able to move his arms so he could awkwardly return the embrace._

"_No problem."_

III

Hinata had just finished sparring with Neji. They were both panting, their faces pink. It was amazing how much they could learn from one another. Neji got up first, his long hair a bit frizzy.

"Good job, Hinata." She smiled faintly. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Um... no, Neji-kun." He turned, his one eyebrow raised. His cousin stammered a bit. "I-I'm having a Team Eight party tomorrow. I'm g-going to have to m-miss our sparring tomorrow."

Neji nodded slowly and walked out of the room. He called over his shoulder.

"Then the next day."

Hinata sighed and went other "room" which was like a small apartment. She ran her fingers through her hair. She went through what she had to prepare in her head. _Beef jerky for Kiba-kun... and a garden salad for Shino-kun. _She felt her spirit lighten just at thinking about tomorrow night.

_Just me and my good friends. My closest friends. _She took off her clothes and walked to the bathroom, turning on the shower. The hot water ran over her skin. She closed her eyes and began to massage shampoo into her purple hair.

When she was done showering, she stepped out, hissing from the sudden temperature change. She changed into a sweatshirt and boxers.

Hinata was so excited she could barely sleep! Her room was dark and she forced her eyes to close.

As her breathing slowed, she pictured Kiba and Shino getting into one of their funny arguments. She loved how they were so close. Like family. She was able to sleep, but the butterflies fluttering in her stomach never died down.

IV

Shino walked down the roads of Konoha, his hands in his pockets. His glasses were still on, even as the sun was just thinking about setting. On his walk he saw Kiba, who growled at him.

"So you decided to come, huh?"

Akamaru bounded over to Shino, demanding to be scratched behind the ears. Shino obliged as Kiba waited for him to fall into his pace. The two boys were quiet for a while.

"Do you know where Hinata lives?"

As usual, Shino's voice was flat and cynical. Kiba shoved his hands in his pockets, the bags on his bag rustling.

"_No._" He glared at his teammate. "Do you?"

Shino nodded.

"What would you have done if I didn't know, baka?"

Kiba growled, showing his teeth.

"I don't know! All we have to do is look for a huge complex!"

Shino muttered _Baka... _under his breath as they continued on their way. They didn't hate each other, no matter how much it seemed like they did. Sure, they didn't agree on _everything, _but they had been through a lot together.

Shino stopped suddenly.

"We're here."

Kiba almost tripped as he slowed and turned to where the other Chunin was facing. The member of the Inuzuka clan's mouth fell open, his eyes wide.

"Holy shit!" His loud voice cracked as he pointed at the complex. "**That's her house?**"

Shino narrowed his eyes (not that Kiba would have been able to see that anyway...).

"Keep your voice down. You're over reacting."

Kiba tensed, ready to run.

"Look at that place! It's enormous!"

Shino grabbed Kiba's arm, dragging him past the gates of the Hyuuga complex.

"Close your mouth, or you might start drooling."

The two boys marched up to the door, one shaking with comic anxiety and the other indifferent. Shino knocked on the door, squeezing Kiba's arm as he whined. The door slid open, the wood cracking as it hit the side.

Hiashi Hyuuga was towering over the two boys. His pale eyes were piercing. Kiba returned the glare, while Shino just stood his ground. The silence was intense.

"Hinata will be with you soon." He stood to the side to let them in. "Welcome."

Shino was about to thank him, but he was already gone. The two boys looked at each other.

"Now what?"

Kiba crossed his arms, wanting an answer from the "all knowing" Shino Aburame to produce an answer. Kiba was disappointed with silence. Luckily for them, a door was opened, and soft footsteps were heard.

"Kiba-kun! Shino-kun!"

The two teenage boys turned to the sound of her voice. Hinata smiled, her pale eyes shimmering in the fading sun. Kiba engulfed her in a massive bear hug, and eventually pulled Shino down with him.

"Kiba! Get off!"

Shino tried to pull away, but the two other Chunin pulled him closer to them. Shino's hood fell off, his hair exposed. Hinata pulled back and dragged them deeper into the massive house. More like several houses combined into one big organism.

They went down hallways. When they reached a door, Shino could tell that her room lay behind the door. He could smell the scent of lavender creeping out of the door. Hinata opened the door, and Akamaru was the first to dart inside, quickly followed by the Hyuuga.

Shino and Kiba were speechless. Well, Kiba was for about two seconds. He started to scream but Shino covered his mouth with his hand. Shino never did look at the member of the Inuzuka clan, his eyes were still glued on the room in front of him.

It wasn't a bedroom at all. In fact, Shino saw a living room. Hinata turned to look at them.

"What? Is something wrong?"

Kiba could only pant loudly, trying to form words. Shino gave him about thirty seconds before he interjected.

"No, Hinata. It's just..." He dragged Kiba into the... 'room'. "It's just... I've... we've never seen someone's... room... be this big."

Hinata frowned.

"I don't understand. This isn't my _room._" Shino frowned. "This is my living room, Shino-kun!"

The Chunin didn't dare sigh as Kiba picked up the bottom of his jaw. The two moved in when they saw a television. Kiba's eyes widened as he snapped back into reality when he saw a video game console.

Hinata didn't even flinch when Kiba let out a battle cry, grabbing Shino's hand and dragging him to the television. Shino didn't even have time to breathe before Kiba had grabbed his collar, pulling him so close to each other that their noses were almost touching.

"I challenge you to a video game match!"

Shino shoved Kiba off of him.

"_Baka..._"

As the game was turned on by Hinata (who would have to thank Neji later for letting her borrow it), they didn't notice as she disappeared into the hallways, a small and secretive smile on her face.

V

Hinata allowed herself to jump up and down as she gazed at the food that was laid out. She made sure everything was perfect. When she stepped back into the living room, she saw Kiba about to explode while Shino was basking in his own victorious silence.

"YOU CHEATED!"

Kiba was joking around even though his teeth were bared. Akamaru yawned as Shino raised an eyebrow.

"How could I cheat on a video game I **_just _**played?"

The two argued for a few minutes before Hinata spoke up softly, her soft voice penetrating their ears.

"S-Shino-kun... I want to... challenge you."

Kiba gave Shino a look. A _look _that made Hinata frown as she took the controller. She selected a game, and she grasped the piece of plastic like a sword as she faced her opponent, Shino Aburame.

"What kind of game is this?"

Hinata smiled at his question.

"These controllers, we use them like swords." She actually showed some of her teeth as her smile turned into a small grin. "I'm pretty good. I've beaten Neji-kun a few times." The other Chunin, well, she imagined that he might have been frowning. Then again, she couldn't see most of his face. "We both get three lives."

A voice emitted from the television, where two characters stood, swords drawn.

"**_Begin_**."

The two Chunin were still, Kiba on the side, watching. Pale eyes met dark shades. As if in an unspoken agreement, the two began simultaneously, their bodies disappearing as their fight began.

VI

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please, PLEASE review! I would love it if you did! How do you like it so far? Good, bad, fugly? Hahha. Anyway, the point is, if you want more, you had better review, lol. I hope you liked the chapter, I did. Peace out.

P.s. The game system is like Wii, if you guys wanted to know. I don't own it... but I thought it would be cool.


	3. Power Outage

Slumber Party : Power Outage

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and I know that the review thingy was down... but still... I would like to hear your comments. Please. Thanks though. And for all the spelling mistakes, I got the spellings from Wikipedia... so their wrong, and that makes me wrong. Sorry, and if there are any other little mistakes like that, please tell me. Thanks! Read and Review!

I

Hinata moved smoothly through the air, and it was barely two minutes before she had knocked Shino onto the floor, the controller pointed at his throat. The Hyuuga frowned, her pale eyes blazing with slight anger.

"If you take me seriously," She took the sword away, one of Shino's life vanishing, "then fight me like you do!"

Shino picked himself up, his glasses shining.

"Fine."

They drew their swords. Hinata slipped into the defense position just before Shino ran forward. They were inches apart as their controllers collided. Her purple hair fell in front of her face as Shino pressed her up against the wall, his hand grabbing her loose wrist. In one swift move, the controller was pressing into her chest lightly.

The fights continued, and finally, each player had no lives left. Kiba was staring wide eyed as his two friends were literally lost in the battle. Shino held his sword at his side, his body sliding back as Hinata brought her controller out in front of her.

They were gathering momentum...

The time was right...

_Flicker._

**Flash!**

The entire room was plunged into darkness. The controllers clattered to the ground. That was when they heard a high pitched shriek. Hinata clasped her hands over her ears, and Shino cringed. Hinata activated her Byakugan to see Kiba screaming.

"Kiba-kun?"

Shino stopped grimacing once the other Chuunin stopped his screeching.

"Kiba... man... what the hell?"

The Chuunin yelled, his face a bit red.

"Shut up!" He gasped as Akamaru whimpered. "I-I don't like the dark."

Hinata didn't laugh, respecting Kiba's fear of the dark. Shino rolled his eyes, even in the dark. The Hyuuga cleared her throat, feeling the eyes of her friends on her.

"Um... I-I'll get some candles, so, I'll be gone for just a little bit."

Kiba nodded.

"Okay, Hinata."

II

Shino felt around on the ground for the controllers, putting them safely on top of the television. He moved slowly to Kiba, who clutched at his arm, silently daring Shino to comment on his paranoia.

A glow came from the door. Shino felt his breath catch as Hinata walked in with six candles cradled in her arms. Standing without saying a word, he wordlessly took three candles. She bowed her head in a quiet thanks and struck a match.

She placed the candles on holders that were attached to the beige walls. Shino would hand her candles, trying to not touch her bare hands. Soon the room was softly lighted by the light of the flames. Hinata smiled at Kiba finally let out a breath.

"Thanks."

Hinata smiled.

"No problem, Kiba-kun." She smiled at Shino, and then moved her gaze to Kiba. "I'm going to go get changed into my pajamas." She clasped her hands together tightly, her voice growing softer. "Y-you two c-can too if you w-want."

She left, trying not to run as her hair trailed behind her. Shino just stared at her figure as it slowly was consumed by the dark. After they could no longer hear footsteps, the two Chuunin moved to their bags.

Kiba was stuck in his shirt, Shino having to pull it over his head for him. Kiba had a loose tee shirt and his boxers. Shino unzipped his jacket, folding it neatly and then unbuttoned his sweat shirt. He was bare underneath, so he put on a white tank top. He too, wore boxers.

He was slipping back into his sweat shirt when he heard footsteps approaching. Out of the darkness came Hinata, only this time she was holding two plates in her hand. Not to mention she was wearing a white nightgown.

It was cotton. It had to be. Shino's glasses slid down his nose as he saw that it ended just above her knees. Revealing, but not _too _revealing. The first person to make a noise was Kiba, who whistled like a fool.

"Wow, what the hell was Naruto thinking?" Shino felt his skin turn to ice as he turned to Kiba. "No one in their right mind would ever say no to a body like that! Hinata, you're gorgeous!"

In a blur of a shadow, Kiba was punched in the face by Shino. It wasn't meant to break a jaw, just enough pain to make him shut up. Hinata felt like she had a rock in her throat and she couldn't swallow it.

"I-I m-made y-y-you dinner..."

She left the plates on the floor and turned, walking back into the darkness. Kiba and Shino were speechless as she left. Shino passed Kiba a plate that had beef jerky on it. Shino just stared at his garden salad.

"Wait here."

Shino stood, leaving his food and Kiba behind.

III

Hinata was in her kitchen, staring out a large window. Her hands were tugging at her white dress, a scarlet flush staining her pale face. Her pale eyes were watering as she watched the rain pour.

_Hinata... you baka. _She sniffed, wiping her eyes. _Only some fool like you would lose a boy like Naruto... _

"Hinata?"

She turned, staring wide eyed at Shino Aburame. Her hands were still clutching at her gown, and she looked away from his dark glasses.

"S-shino-kun... sorry."

The only source of light was the glare of the window. Other than that, it was two teenagers in the dark, whispering to each other. The boy was uncertain, not having been social in his entire life. He had his hands in his pockets, his sweat shirt unbuttoned. He liked it like that.

"Kiba was just... he was just being a baka." Hinata said nothing as she tugged at her nightgown. "If you keep on doing that, you're going to rip it." Hinata opened her lips, her face turning purple. No sound came out. Shino frowned. "Here. If it bothers you that much, take this."

He took off his sweat shirt, making sure that all his insects were off of it, and handed it to her. Shino felt her touch the clothing. She found her voice.

"I-I'm sorry... you k-keep it."

"No."

He pushed it towards her, gently, but enough to get her to give in to his demands. They battled it out quietly, but finally, she took his sweat shirt. She slipped it on, and as she played with the sleeves (that were too long for her arms) Shino began to button it. She touched his hand.

"N-no, it's okay." She was chewing on her bottom lip, but smiling at the same time. "I... I like it like this."

Their hands were still touching. They didn't move until they heard a tapping on a nearby window. The two Chuunin turned to see the one and only Rock Lee. Hinata was up on the counter, trying to unlock the windows. She finally got them free and opened it.

"Lee-kun! Garra-kun!" Hinata saw the Fifth Kazekage frowning under Lee's umbrella. It was only then that they heard the scream of the wind and the bellowing thunder. The rain was not coming down in sheets, but blankets with assortments of mattresses and pillows. "What's happening? Is everything okay?"

Lee gave them a thumbs up sign.

"Just fine!" Gaara elbowed the Chuunin in the stomach. "Oh... well... the rain is really coming down hard, and Konoha is flooding." A dazzling smile that could have lit an entire country was flashed. "Just stay inside!"

Hinata nodded, her fingers toying with the buttons of the sweatshirt. Shino, on the other hand, let his eyes fix on Gaara.

"Gaara, what are you doing in Konoha?"

The Fifth Kazekage stared into those gleaming shades as he growled out his answer.

"Lee invited me to sleep over."

Such a cute statement said in such a deadly voice. Even Hinata giggled. She shook Lee's hand.

"Thank you."

Lee nodded while Gaara just... stared. The window was soon shut and they were gone. Off into the rain. The two Chuunin were silent, just listening to the rain. Hinata exhaled. Shino spoke up.

"Thank you for the salad." She looked at him. "How did you know...?"

Hinata shrugged playfully.

"I just know."

IV

The two returned to the living room. Kiba apologized to Hinata, hugging her close. Hinata patted him on the head, saying that it was okay. They sat down, and Hinata blew out the candles. They informed Kiba of the situation, and he said that it was fine, that the storm would most likely be over by the morning.

Everything was still for a bit. Until a pillow was impaled into Shino's face. The master of insects glared at Kiba, who was howling with laughter.

"What was that for?"

Instead of answering, the boy screamed.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

Hinata let out a girlish squeal as Kiba wacked her. She recovered quickly, giving Kiba a wack right on the kisser!

Shino could only watch for several moments. He had never heard of a 'pillow' fight. He was motionless until Hinata came at him. She hit him in the stomach. It was then that it turned into 'everybody against Shino' fight.

Shino barely had time to grab his pillow before he was being pummeled. Hinata hit him in the back of he head, while Kiba went for his stomach. That was when a rip was heard. The three Chuunin stared as white feathers floated down. Hinata laughed, her eyes wrinkling and they all just went nuts. It didn't matter who they hit. It was every person for themselves. Feathers were everywhere. Akamaru was barking, spinning around in circles.

The three teenagers stopped, the lightening flashing and the thunder booming. The feathers fell like snow. Kiba sighed.

"That was awesome..."

Hinata sat down on the floor, the other two following her example.

"Yeah..."

Shino was silent as it was called a night. It was like an unspoken agreement. Kiba curled against Akamaru. Hinata brought out a white sheet. Shino unzipped his sleeping bag. He turned to his side, surprised to see Hinata already sleeping, her eyes closed and her legs bent a bit.

For some odd reason, Shino couldn't help but stare at his teammate. For that moment, he couldn't hear Kiba's loud obnoxious snores. He couldn't hear anything except for her breathing.

Her face didn't look worried. She looked... peaceful. Some strands of purple hair fell in front of her face. He moved his hand so he didn't touch her, but moved the fallen pieces away. It was the last thing he saw that night. Her face.

His mind slowly faded away, getting lost in the pounding rain and the grumbling thunder. Even so, he was satisfied by her image ingrained in his mind...

V

A/N: That's all for now. Please, please, if you read this, let me know if you want me to continue or not. I would really like to know! I know that you guys like it, so, yeah. If you hate it, tell me. Do you like how it is moving? Too fast? Too slow? I just want to satisfy my readers. Thanks

p.s. Were there anymore mistakes? (Spelling, OCCness?)


	4. Deadly Storm

Slumber Party : Deadly Storm

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I think that if you read it, like it, you should kinda leave a note. But whatever. This will be SOO much fun to write. Read and Review!

I

Shino woke up when he **_thought _**it was the middle of the night. He heard a deep sigh. His eyes struggled to focus in the dark, and he was startled to feel a body _very close _to his.

Snuggling into his chest was Hinata. Shino struggled not to squirm. He wasn't very comfortable with people being close to him. It just hadn't ever happened. No one had ever played with him when he was a kid. The only "friends" he had were his insects. Girls _and _boys thought he was too creepy to handle.

_In fact... Hinata and Kiba were the first people to ever talk to me..._

Shino heard a breathy sigh and his insects shifted and buzzed. They weren't angry. Excited was the first word that came to his mind. Now that he thought about it... Kiba and Hinata were his... **_first _**and **_only _**true friends.

His thoughts returned to the present as he watched his friend sleep, his jacket clutched around her. She still hadn't buttoned it. When his eyes traveled down to a few inches below her face, his heart pounded. He saw... a little _too much _of Hinata... if you caught his drift. (Down her shirt)

That was when the entire house shook. Literally. Shino Aburame's rib cage vibrated and instantly he grabbed Hinata to make sure she wouldn't roll away or get scared.

She did wake up. But she wasn't where she expected to be. One, her room was pitch dark and explosions were going off just outside. Two, she was being held tightly to a boy's well toned, pale chest.

"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!"

Kiba was alive and kicking. Hinata, however was a bit more concerned with Shino. The boy in question was regretting ever touching her.

"S-Shino-kun?"

The two Chuunin were paralyzed, both not wanting to say anything to make the situation _more _awkward. He took his arms away from her as another loud bang rattled the house.

"What's going on?"

Shino quickly regained his composure, his voice unwavering even with the terrifying flashes of light outside. His glasses were shining in the dark grey fuzz. Kiba jumped at each flash of light and Akamaru whined, his tail tucked tightly between his legs. Another loud boom made the Kiba dart so he was close to Hinata, who also leaned into him for comfort. Shino remained where he was as Hinata looked at the clocks.

"T-the clocks say that it's eleven in the morning."

Another crack of lightening.

"Eleven? **_It's pitch dark outside!_**"

Akamaru howled. Shino moved so that he was crouching beside Hinata. His insects throbbed and pulsed, telling him just what was happening. He spoke in a flat voice, not a quiver or crack in it.

"It's the storm." Shino frowned, his eyebrows disappearing behind his glasses. "It's getting worse."

He stood, and he heard Kiba shout out his name. Despite their screams, the Chuunin moved towards the window, pulling back the shade.

Outside the glass, he could barely see anything at all. The rain was coming down so hard it was creating a cloud of droplets. He could hear the rushing of the water. _Konoha really **is **flooding..._

He almost jumped when he heard a soft voice beside him.

"It really is a flood..."

II

The three friends tried to work around the trembling earth. Hinata cooked breakfast, but after a while, the three of them were getting to anxious to do anything. Storms cause a claustrophobia that sparked throughout them. They all just needed to **_get out_**. To escape. It was Kiba who lost the fight for sanity first.

"I'm going home."

Hinata gasped. _Kiba-kun can't go! He'll never make it!_

"I-it's too dangerous, Kiba-kun!"

The boy crossed his arms.

"Akamaru can't stand this storm. We need to go home."

Hinata opened her mouth, but closed it. She couldn't bring herself to yell at her friend. Fortunately for her, Shino came to her rescue.

"Kiba, don't be a baka about this." The two boys stared at each other. That was when Shino did the unthinkable when he saw just how Hinata's pale eyes were shimmering in the flashes of light. "Please, just listen to me this one time, Kiba."

"I..." Kiba walked up to Shino, placing a hand on his shoulder, surprising the other Chuunin. Again, physical contact was a new deal for him. "I can't." He smiled, his fang-like teeth showing. "I promise, I'll be fine."

With a flash of fur and a gust of wind, Kiba disappeared through a window. Hinata sniffed and turned her back to Shino as he pushed the window shut, rain stinging his face. She was wringing her hands.

"A-are y-y-you going to l-leave t-t-t-too?"

The heiress to the Hyuuga clan hiccuped. She blushed as she covered her lips with her hands, her shoulders shooting up nervously. Shino didn't move as he listened to her breathing quicken, her inhales becoming a bit raspier as she _tried _to control them.

"I'll stay for as long as I can."

A flash of lightening bolted across the sky. In that moment, Shino was standing at the window, gazing out of it. Darkness fell over the room for several moments. Another flash. By then, Shino had moved so he was standing next to Hinata, a bit behind her, but making sure to brush up against her so she knew where he was.

"T-thank you, Shino-kun."

He never said anything. He just waited with her. They had lunch, and the two of them were silently hoping for the storm to lessen. It was nine o'clock at night when Shino Aburame knew that he could not wait any longer. His father was probably worried.

"I have to go."

A crack of thunder.

"I know."

Shino heard her move. She had taken off his jacket, and she handed it to him. He slipped it on, buttoning it up. He couldn't see her in the darkness, but his hand managed to find her shoulder.

"Thank you for inviting me."

His voice was not emotional, heartfelt, and **_definitely _**not sincere. Shino was just speaking the truth. No long stories. Just what was on his mind and what he felt Hinata should know.

He slipped out the window, into the rain, leaving Hinata alone, shivering in the flashes of light.

III

Shino Aburame almost choked on the rain, that's how thick and heavy it was. He slipped but caught himself on the roof Hyuuga****complex. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he slowly moved forward. _Kami, how the HELL did Kiba make it though this?_

The wind was whistling a sad melody as it sliced at the skin on the Chuunin's face. He lifted up his arm so it was resting against his forehead. He saw that he was at the edge of Hinata's house. Without hesitating, he jumped.

He landed on... water. He opened his eyes to see he was standing where a sidewalk **_would _**have been. He stared down. The road was about four feet under rushing water. Shino knew that he could not risk sprinting as he destroyed debris that was flying at him. Branches. Rocks. Even glass.

Shino was about to take a step forward when he heard a splash behind him. He turned.

Standing before him was Hinata. She was wearing her regular outfit, her purple hair clinging to her scalp, her face red as goose bumps rose on her pale skin. For some reason, the first word that came into Shino's mind was _beauty. _

"S-Shino-kun! Wait for me!"

Hinata ran up to him, reaching for him. Without thinking, Shino grabbed her hand to make sure she wouldn't fall. He glared at her, not that she would have been able to tell, but she could sense his anger.

"What are you _doing_ here?"

Her pale eyes narrowed.

"I'm... I'm not letting you go alone... I can't... do that again..."

Her friend crossed his arms.

"Go back home. I'll be fine."

A tree that was uprooted by the unholy winds was hurling itself at the two ninjas. Shino pulled Hinata off to the side as the tree smashed into the water, sending more water raining down on them.

"No, you won't make it!"

"Yes, I will!" They both glared at each other, even as Shino helped her up. They both stood still, their chakra striking out to destroy any oncoming debris as they battled silently. Finally, one caved. "Fine."

Shino began to walk forward, his face getting pummeled by the rain. Hinata ran after him, falling into his pace. They easily cleared their house and they passed Kiba's apartment without many problems, but they still had over two miles until they made it to the Aburame complex.

Shino had to hide his panting from his friend. He didn't want to seem weak, but his strength was failing. Some of his insects were drowning, along with his energy. As he walked, his feet would sometimes sink into the water. And to make things worse, he wasn't exactly sure if they were going in the right direction. Shino Aburame was lost.

IV

Neji didn't jump as another clash of thunder was heard. He walked out of his room, barefoot and wearing flannel pants and a tee shirt._ I wonder if Hinata is alright. _

He made his way to his cousin's room. He knew that she didn't like thunder storms. She had often cried to him. Of course, that was back when Neji was still quiet and cruel. Those memories of himself made his entire soul sink into shame.

He slid Hinata's door open. Inside was dark, the light occasionally throwing harsh shadows across the room. A wind blew Neji's hair back and sent a chill down his back. His eyes landed on an open window.

The Jonin broke out into a run as he sprinted to Hinata's room. Empty. The kitchen. Empty. The living room. Empty. He returned to the window, panting with his pale lavender eyes a bit glassy.

_She's out in the storm... _

But she was with her friends, right? Team Eight was their name, wasn't it?

_The storm..._

His heart was beating so fast it ached.

_Is she alone?_

He didn't close the window as a branch flew in, cutting his neck.

_Or is she with her friends?_

V

Hinata saw a wave crash from the mountains. A spray full of rocks, glass, trees, and other things were hanging in the air. She saw Shino brace himself, but she pulled on his jacket.

"I-I've got this." The Hyuuga released her chakra. Her entire body relaxed even as the projectiles hurled towards them. Her Byakugan was activated and her back was to Shino as she spoke to him. "Just... stay... very still..."

All Shino could do was watch as she jumped into the air, destroying everything with her Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms technique. His glasses slid down his nose as his eyes widened. She was... graceful as everything just faded around her. Trees, rocks, whatever it was, it stood no chance against her.

When she stopped, her hair was wild as water sprayed up. Her eyes opened. Her lips parted. And she fell. Shino ran forward, but not fast enough. She fell, but she didn't land **_on _**the water. Shino was barely two feet from her as she fell **_into _**and **_under _**the water.

Her hand was still above, holding her. Shino grasped it tightly, pulling her up. She coughed, her arms flying forward and wrapping around him. Shino saw that her body was still partially submerged. Without pushing her away, but rather pulling her closer as his hands wandered, he gently placed her legs on top of the water.

He stood, still holding her. She pulled back, chewing on her lower lip as the water poured down her face. She didn't say anything. She was still catching her breath, but her eyes said everything that Shino needed to hear and see.

**_Thank you._**

Shino looked ahead. It was a long journey, and he wasn't going to let Hinata exhaust herself because of him.

"Here." He felt for her arm, and he found her hand. He laced his fingers in hers, and he knew she jumped at the affectionate gesture. Shino didn't think of it as romantic at all. "We can stay together now."

Hinata nodded.

"K-Kay'. Thanks."

Her voice was hoarse, and Shino began to run. Hinata had her free hand forward, destroying leaves and branches. Shino also was ridding themselves of obstacles.

They both felt the strain of their muscles. The cold was going right through their skin, blood, and tissue and hit their bones like stone hammers. Their chakra was running out. Neither one of the Chuunin said this.

Both of them were concerned of being a burden to the other.

Both of them didn't want to make the other one worry.

Both of them didn't want to admit to themselves that things were going to get harder.

Shino could barely see though his glasses. He wished he could take them off, but he simply could not. The water dripped down his face, and he really wanted to sleep. His hand tightened on Hinata's when he saw a tree. He didn't hesitated when it came to destroying his half.

Hinata did.

She had blushed when he squeezed her hand. And she hesitated.

With a monstrous tear, her hand was torn from Shino's. She didn't even scream as the trunk and branches engulfed her.

Everything happened in slow motion for Shino Aburame. He saw her eyes. They were staring at each other. That moment seemed to last forever. That flash of fear and surprise behind those lavender irises. The feel of her skin clinging on his.

In the next flash, those water droplets that were suspended in the air fell. The roar of the wind came back. The rain fell again. And Hinata was thrown back.

VI

It was strange, what happened after that. Shino lost all thought. His tendency to think things through before acting just vanished. His logic died. All that mattered was his best friend. Hinata. He **_had _**to rescue her. Protect her.

He ran, trying to keep up with the tree. When it finally stopped and sank into the water, Hinata was nowhere to be found. Shino panted as he whirled around. Nothing. No body. Just the rushing water that he was standing on.

Logic, again, was gone.

He took off his glasses. He put them in his pocket. With a running jump, he plunged into the water.

His eyes opened, and all he saw was fuzzy, dark outlines of everything. He flew through the water, his hands reaching out for everything. He cut himself on all sorts of debris. That was until he felt silky stands. It could only be one thing.

Hinata's hair.

His hand fisted. He knew he was hurting her as he yanked on her hair. He scrambled to clutch to her body. To his great luck, it was her. He burst to the surface. He gasped for air, making sure that Hinata's head was above the raging waters.

He dragged himself out and tugged Hinata. His unprotected eyes saw that she was unconscious. He tried to stand, but he sank right back into the water. He cursed under his breath as he tried so hard to stay on top of the water.

He found a tree that was still rooted. He grabbed it and positioned himself so the tree served as a way to hold up against the current. He had Hinata in his arms, and he studied her again. To his horror, she wasn't breathing.

Hinata wasn't breathing.

Right then, Shino was a **_very _**desperate man. The rain was still pounding, and he was running out of energy. He couldn't even stand on water! And now his friend was in danger of dying.

He didn't think. There was no time to think! Only to act.

And that is why Shino took a deep breath. That is why he didn't notice how red he was turning. It was his subconscious that knew what he was going to do. Planning to do.

Closing his eyes, he kissed her. He had to open her mouth, breathing for her. The rain was running down both of their faces. Their skin was numb. His arms hurt as he held her up so he could take another breath. Take another kiss.

The wind was howling. The thunder was booming. The water was freezing. Far away, Neji was panicking. Hiashi was trying to calm down his nephew and his own anxiety. Far away, Shibi was wondering about his son's whereabouts. Somewhere, a baby cried. Somewhere, the sun was shining.

But right then, Shino had his first kiss. His first, wet, desperate, kiss. That was the first time Shino kissed Hinata.

VII

A/N: Oh... my... God... YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE WANTED TO WRITE THAT! (Gasps) wow... so... much... greatness...(faints). Okay, so did you guys like it as much as I did? The only way I can tell is if you review. So if you want to know what happens **_after _**this kiss, then review!

-mia

p.s. Any spelling errors or OCCness?


	5. Angel of Death

Slumber Party : Angel of Death

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I can tell that you want more! Lol. Good. I like it too. Um, yeah, so this is the next part, and I think it's adorable. Read, and please, Review!

I

Howling. That's all Shino heard. The wind that sliced at his face tore away at his ears screamed into his ears. Water was dripping down his nose and eyebrows. His skin was freezing, the pale surface covered in goose bumps. His breaths were shuddering as he pulled back, his eyes open, unblinking as he stared down at Hinata.

He had to get her back with this next breath. It had to be _**this breath**_. His mind was gone as he inhaled, water and air burning his lungs. His felt her soft lips once more. He breathed for her. Lived for her.

Shino was running out of air, and he felt the water rising. His upper torso was just barely above the water now, clutching onto his dear friend. That was when he heard a noise through the all the chaos of the storm.

A fierce, raging gasp. A breathy, guttural inhale. His eyes focused to see Hinata's pale eyes wide open. Shino's eyes were not focused, and with the startling noise and sudden movement against his body, he flinched out of fear.

His teeth clamped together for a few short seconds. Within those moments, Hinata's lower lip was caught between Shino's teeth. In those seconds, Shino tasted blood.

Shino's heart pounded, his mouth opening and his brain finally slowed down. Her eyes were open, unfocused, and her lips were parted, a trickle of blood running down her chin. Her eyes closed, but her chest still heaved with air.

The Chuunin's pale face was still as he hugged the girl close to him, fighting the fast current. His mind... wasn't... working. _I need... to get... to safety... have to save Hinata..._

That was when he saw a shadow in the rain. Shino bit his lip, his arms tightening around Hinata. His mouth opened.

"Take her..." His voice was raspy. "Please... I'm begging you..." Shino had no idea who this person was. But he needed Hinata to have a better chance than stay with him and drown. "Please..."

The shadow took Hinata, easing her out of his grip. It said nothing. As she faded into the distance, the rain and darkness making it blurry. Her purple hair... her parted lips... she looked like an angel...

Shino's exposed eyes drooped as he slumped in the water. His entire body felt warm even as he felt his outer body shell begin to die. _She's safe now... _The thunder boomed, and he could no longer see his friend. _Hinata... at least she's going to be alright. _

II

Hinata was in darkness. She was cold. Her body was numb... but she still felt the sting of the water. _Water...?_ Her heart... it was slow... and it had never been fully healed since her fight with Neji.

That was when her lungs moved. It hurt so bad! It stopped, and the pain dulled. Then again, and again the stabbing pain came back. _I can't take it! _Hinata's eyes opened, and she was forced to breathe on her own.

As soon as she took a breath, she felt another pain. She tasted blood. Hinata's pale eyes struggled to see the face that was centimeters away from her own. All she could see was a dark form... with pale splotches where a face would be.

_Am... I dead?_

Although she could not see this person... it stuck her that it was beautiful. So... peaceful. For some reason... she thought that if only she could see its eyes... they would be the most breathtaking eyes she had ever seen.

_Am I in Heaven?_

Hinata felt weakness overcome her body... and her eyes closed.

_Was that... _She was being moved. _The Angel of Death?_

III

"_Shino...?"_

The first thing that he felt was cloth on his skin. Each and every fiber was warm and smooth...

"_He should be alright... I'm sure of it."_

His thoughts were like foggy images reflected in a pool of water. He saw... Kiba... Hinata. He tried to use his arms as he saw purple strands. It looked like... hair. There was an urge to grab it. His fingers felt like they weighed a ton, full of hot, wet sand.

"_His eyes are just barely open. He __**should **__be conscious..."_

The next image was pale lips... at least he thought they were lips. That image made his eyes open and his body jolt up. His muscles screamed as his hand shot forward in front of him, trying to grab the quickly fading strands of hair and to touch those pale lips.

"_**Hinata!**_"

His throat was as dry as sand. His eyes were wide and his chest heaved. _Hinata... I have to get to Hinata! She'll die!_

"Shino!" Something touched his shoulder, and the Chuunin swatted it away. "_**Shino!**_"

Shino Aburame blinked. He recognized the very soft light of his parents room. His head turned to see his father staring at him behind his glasses. The boy gazed around the room.

"Hinata! Where is she?" He tried to get up, but he fell back onto the bed. "Did Hiashi take her? Is she okay?"

Shibi pushed his son back down to the bed.

"Hinata's fine." His son's eyes were narrowed with concern. "She's sleeping in your room." His father sighed. "You're lucky that I found you two in time."

Shino frowned as he looked down.

"I... I let her come with me... it was my fault."

Shino was not familiar with emotions. His voice could not portray them. Shibi's voice gave away that he had a small smile on his face.

"You got that far... in that storm... and you kept her alive." A large hand squeezed the teenager's shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

Shino said nothing for one minute.

"I want to see her."

His father didn't give his consent or deny his son. Instead, he picked his son up off the bed and supported him by slipping his arm under him, walking with him.

IV

The door slid closed after Shibi left his son alone. Shino had to cling to the wall so he didn't sink to the floor. His eyes burned at the bright light. His eyes were too sensitive.

He quickly moved to a chair and found a pair of his dark glasses on a nearby table. He put them on and thought about his next move.

Find a form of clothing.

He had nothing on except his boxers. He didn't want Hinata to think that he had been purposely watching her with barely anything on.

He pulled a blanket to him and draped it around him like a cloak. His glasses slid down his damp nose. He didn't even want to think about what his hair looked like.

After he caught his breath, he finally gazed at his bed.

There she was.

The heiress to the Hyuuga clan lay sleeping in his bed. Her purple hair was strewn all over his pillows, and she was covered by his blankets, but he saw that a few more quilts had been added. Shino saw the blankets move up and down with her breathing.

_Please be okay. Please wake up._

Everything hurt. It hurt so badly. But Shino would not give into the pain. Ever. He would keep it hidden.

Shino began to call back the memories of what had happened.

_The tree hit her... all because I squeezed her hand. _Shino sat up in his chair a little bit straighter. _I jumped in the water... and grabbed her hair. _His eyes traveled to his hand, and he saw some of the dark strands still caught under his finger nails. _The flood carried us... and I couldn't stand on the water anymore. _The flashes of lightening and booms of thunder echoed in his head. _**Hinata wasn't breathing.**_

Shino frowned. After realizing that, his memories became more and more rushed and frenzied. He saw her face as it had been. Pale, her mouth open ever so slightly with rain pouring down on them. _What happened next?_

_Darkness. My breathing was getting faster, but every once and a while I would take a full exhale. Nice and slow. _When his vision came back, he saw Hinata's face, only it was slightly fuzzy. _I was __**really **__close to her. Why?_

That was when he found out. _Her lips... _He saw them, and then the vision went dark again. But now he knew what he was doing. _I-I was breathing for her! _Shino's hands clutched the blanket around him tightly, his cheeks a bit pink. _I... kissed... a girl._ His frame was a bit shaky.

_I kissed Hinata!_

He almost screamed an apology right then and there.

V

The way that Shino would describe shame is enough mental pain to take away all other feelings of agony. His face was getting hotter as his mind replayed the entire sequence of events. Each and every time, Shino's shoulders would rise a little higher and his frown would deepen.

_I wanted to save her!_

Even though he was justified, he still felt like a pervert. He was torturing and belittling himself in his own mind that he didn't realize that Hinata's breathing began to slowly quicken. He only heard her gasp, exactly the same way when she started to breathe on her own in the rain.

Shino saw her eyes open, panic flashing through them. He remembered the pain that was coursing through him and how it was magnified when he moved. He stood as she began to sit up.

"No!"

In that short time period where Shino was actually standing, he saw something that he really _**shouldn't **_have.

White lace.

His eyes widened against his consent behind his dark glasses. His mouth was dry. His lips were parted. Her eyes met his, and the blush was just starting to set in. _She probably doesn't even know just how exposed she is. _

She also was only in her undergarments, and Shino was most likely the first male to ever see Hinata's bra.

His legs failed and he fell face first to the floor. He grabbed what was closest to him. Hinata's blankets. He contacted the wood hard. His right hand clenched the cloth between his fingers. He felt a small tug and a breathy gasp.

Shino groaned.

_I can't believe... she... was wearing..._ He squeezed his eyes shut. _Just stop thinking about it! It was a mistake! It means nothing. _He sighed and opened his eyes. _It's nothing. __**Nothing.**_

Gritting his teeth and biting on his tongue to stop from letting out a _sound _of complaint, he pushed himself up onto his knees. He looked up into those pale lavender eyes. She was staring at him, white sheets clutched to her almost completely bare body. Her face was bright red. And yet she didn't make a sound.

_White lace. _Shino's mouth twitched. _**SHUT UP!**_

"Are you okay?"

She began to bite her lower lip, her normal habit when she was fighting a losing battle against embarrassment. Her eyes soon widened and she hissed.

"Ow!" Her hands dropped the sheets, once again exposing her almost bare chest to Shino, who dropped his gaze to his knees. Her fingers lightly touched her tender lips. "My lips... ouch..."

She saw Shino bowed. She was about to question his actions when she realized that the sheets had dropped. Squeaking, she quickly gathered them up, shrinking back. Hearing the whisper of the sheets, Shino allowed himself to look.

"Is that all that hurts you?"

He pulled himself up so that he was sitting on the edge of his bed. Hinata nodded, not meeting his gaze.

"Y-yeah." A silence. Shino wondered if this would be considered an "awkward" silence. "Shino-kun?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"Hm?"

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed.

"W-what exactly happened? I can't... remember much..."

Shino was speechless. _She didn't remember? _He blinked. _Of course she didn't, you baka! She was unconscious! _

"The tree hit you... and you fell into the water." He fought back the memories. "I got you out... and I guess my dad found us before we both drowned."

Hinata smiled a little, her face not as red as before.

"You... saved me...?" Shino nodded. "Why?"

The other Chuunin didn't yell. He gave a straight answer.

"Because you are my friend." A brief pause. "That's what friends do." She smiled a little, but suddenly she frowned with worry. Shino's entire body tensed. "What is it, Hinata?"

"Your nose." Shino blinked. "It's bleeding." _Shit. _"Are you okay?"

VI

Shino was still unable to move all that much. His father came in about thirty minutes after Hinata regained consciousness. He brought her some soup to help bring back her health. He was quiet as he gave the girl the bowl. She accepted with an embarrassed smile. Shibi actually spoke after Hinata was finished.

"Hinata?"

Her ethereal lavender eyes stared at her refection in Shibi's dark glasses.

"Yes?"

His hands were in his pockets.

"Do you want to clean yourself up?" He made sure to keep his voice soft, even though it was deep. "You could take a bath. Only if you want to, of course."

She nodded slightly, her lips tightly shut. Shibi left and came back with a robe. He helped his son out of the room, calmly telling the girl to give a shout or to open the door when she was ready.

Hinata watched the door close. As soon as she heard the wood meet the wall, she let the covers fall away and she checked her legs and stomach for scars.

_What happened? _

She was completely fine. Her pale eyes moved up and down her legs, her arms. Everywhere. Nothing. Sure, she could still smell the musky scent of lake water trapped in the pores of her skin and hair. She still felt the tingle of dampness.

Hinata slipped on a robe, surprised at the softness. She swung her feet over the bed. _Okay, Hinata, you can do this! _She went to bite her lip, but quickly felt the pain. She fought the tears down even though her sensitive nerves cried in agony. _You can walk to that door._

She pushed herself off of the bed.

She wobbled. Her arms shot out to gain her balance. She felt a small smile emerge onto her pale face. _I can do this! _She took a step, and the dizziness was at a tolerable level. _**I can do this!**_

Her slender hands reached for the door and slid it open, the white robe shifting with her movement. Shibi was still there, Shino still panting as he was partially supported by his father. Shibi spoke.

"It's down the hall, second door on your left."

Hinata nodded, and she began to slowly make her way to the bathroom. She was about to thank him and she turned around. Shibi and his son were gone. Vanished into thin air.

_Creepy..._

The Hyuuga, however, was not going to complain. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the steaming hot shower. She took of the robe, and then her underwear and bra. She stepped under the stream of water and that was when an interesting thought struck her.

_Why couldn't Shino walk? _She began to lather up soap on her hands as she stared off into space. _Is he injured? _Hinata found some shampoo and she began to massage the dirt and mud out of her hair. _He didn't push himself too far, did he?_

She was done. She was clean. She was staring into the stream of water. Her purple brows were furrowed. _He __**wouldn't **__risk his life for _**me**_**... would **__he?_

VII

Shino had cold sweat trailing down from his forehead. His father quickly laid him down on the bed of him and his wife's room. The man quickly took off his son's glasses and placed them on the table.

Moving quietly and quickly, he stripped the blanket off of the pale body of Shino. There were tiny holes in his chest, an exit for his insects, and Shibi Aburame frowned when he saw that water was spilling out of them. Placing his hands on his son's skin, Shibi harnessed his chakra and drew the water out.

The streams of liquid oozed out, and occasionally some insects screeched. Shibi heard his son gasp, his mouth open in a silent scream. _His insects... they're drowning. _

Shibi worked quickly and thus sloppily. Water poured out of his son, the mattress becoming soggy. Insects squirmed in the water. Most did not survive. Shino's eyes were wide open, but Shibi knew that he could not see. His chest rose and fell more slowly.

It was then that Shibi Aburame fully understood that at this moment, Shino had none of his insects inside of his body. The few bugs that did survive crawled back, but it wasn't going to be fast enough. Shino's chest fell.

His head rolled to the side, his eyes staring into the nothingness.

Shibi couldn't move.

A door opened, and a piercing scream cut through the air. Standing in the doorway was the Hyuuga girl. Her hair was wet, her legs shaking. Shibi could only follow the direction of those pale eyes of hers.

They were locked in the cold... dead... glassy eyes of her teammate, Shino Aburame.

VIII

A/N: Wow. I have a feeling that there are going to be a few mad readers out there. Now, for those who know me, you will know not to be worried. I worked hard on the nosebleed scene and setting up for future romance, so for all those who don't know me, don't fall into a rage or depression. Lol. But do leave a review. I need them to continue. Plus, I would LOVE to know what you thought of this chapter.

-mia

p.s. Any OCCness? It's hard to write for Shino since he's rarely in the series. Anyways, spelling and character is all I need to know hahha. Thanks!


	6. Great Revival

Slumber Party : Great Revival

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I would have liked for though... anyway... continuing on... I hope that I got Shino down pat. He's so cool that I would be ashamed of myself if he was OOC. I'm just neurotic like that lol. Hahhaa. Read and Review!

I

Hinata couldn't feel anything. She felt as if her entire body went numb. All she could do was stare into Shino's eyes. The Hyuuga didn't even realize just how phenomenal it was to see his eyes... she was horrified.

He was dead.

_N-no! _Shibi placed his hands on his son's chest. Hinata could only watch. Green bursts of chakra made Shino arch off of the bed. A cry exited from Hinata's parted lips. Another burst with low grunts coming from Shino's father. _S-Shino-k-kun... _

His body convulsed again, but his eyes... they never flickered. Goose-bumps covered her pale skin... but she wasn't cold. Another bright flash. Another violent jerk.

Her mouth was open. Only strangled, soft wheezes came out.

Shibi Aburame closed his eyes and a loud humming was heard. Hinata couldn't move to shield herself from whatever was coming. Her entire form was frozen in Shino's eyes.

Insects flew all over. The heiress to the Hyuuga clan felt them hitting her, crawling over her. For a short moment, all she could see were the sleek and shiny bodies of the bugs. When the parted, she saw Shibi. His tall, lean body was towering over his son.

In a series of flashes, he took off his glasses.

Hinata couldn't breathe.

Shino wasn't coming back.

His body lifted into the air, hovering like a ghost, insects swarming into all the holes in the shell of his body. The buzzing was deafening. Hinata could only stand and watch as Shibi shocked his son with his own chakra. He was trying to restart Shino's body.

Jerk.

Shudder.

Convulse.

Hinata saw Shino's eyes widen. His pupils shrank. The sparkle came back. His mouth was wide as he gasped violently for oxygen. Their eyes met. He fell back onto the bed and his chest jerked upwards as his lungs and brain started working. Shibi put his glasses back on, wiping sweat off of his forehead.

Hinata moved her arms. Her eyes moved to watch her hands and other limbs as if they were foreign to her. Her hands were in fists, and she started to rub at her eyes. That was when Hinata Hyuuga broke, shattering into thousands of tiny pieces.

Her knees finally failed. Her voice finally worked. Her heart finally began racing. Her face finally turned red.

She hit the floor, relishing the pain in her knees. Her shoulders were around her ears as she curled over. No thoughts were in her head. She could only feel. She felt the sheer terror of losing her best friend, Shino Aburame. She felt the colossal relief of his revival.

And she still sobbed. Hinata still rocked on the floor, her cries hoarse and cracking in pitch. She was still warm and fuzzy, but not in a good way. In a sick way.

She could only hear herself. Her own heart beat, her own frenzied breaths, her own desperate and guttural cries.

But she did feel.

Hinata hiccuped as two hands placed themselves on her shoulders. In a foggy part of her brain, she knew that it was Shibi. Those two calloused hands squeezed her shoulders and almost, in a way, massaged her.

He said nothing. At least, Hinata didn't hear anything but her own terrible loudness.

He lifted her up. It was like she was a puppet and Shibi was tugging on her strings. It was like Hinata wasn't even moving at all even though she watched her feet pick themselves up. He guided her over to a chair that was beside the bed. Beside Shino. He sat her down.

She stared ahead, still crying, only quieter this time. She never met his eyes. She just stared straight head, like a good little girl. Her hands still shook. Her head still hurt. Her heart still beat wildly.

There were no sounds for a long while. Shibi stared at Hinata, who was staring at nothing. Maybe he was going to say something. Maybe he was waiting for complications with his son. Maybe he really did care about Hinata.

Shibi turned and left, sliding the door behind him.

II

It might have been hours. It might have been minutes. Hell, it might have been seconds after Shibi left when Hinata finally looked at her teammate. His breathing was even now. His face was gaining back what little color it had.

His eyes were closed. The Chuunin scooted the chair so she was closer to him, leaning over his bare chest. She had never seen him without his glasses before.

Her lips twitched, and she had this odd idea that she wanted to smile.

Hinata's small hand strayed out to feel his forehead. She almost withdrew immediately because of how cold he was. She frowned, knowing for a fact that Shino was normally quite warm. She had slept next to him on many missions and it was his body heat that made her fall asleep so quickly.

The Chuunin had to suppress the urge to gasp when she felt his muscles relax under her skin. Hinata watched as Shino's eyebrows were released of their constant frown. He sighed softly and he breathed deeper.

Hinata allowed her shoulders to lower and her worries to dim. Her other hand rested on Shino's bare, well toned chest. The slow rise and fall of his rib cage hypnotized the teenage girl into thinking about the past.

_A ways back..._

_Hinata bit her bottom lip. She __**still **__was nervous even though she had been going steady with Naruto for just over four months. Her pale eyes watched and finally she saw him turn the corner. His blonde hair was shining brightly under the Konoha sun. He smiled a little, and that was when Hinata first felt something stir in her stomach. It was the first sign, but Hinata ignored it. She was foolish. _

"_H-hello, N-Naruto-kun."_

_She berated herself for stuttering and blushing around him. He __**was **__her boyfriend, after all. A dream come true. _

"_Hi, Hinata." He held her hand, and he led her away. They were on the outskirts of town when Naruto took a deep breath. Hinata hung onto every second of him. She __**loved **__him. "Um... I was thinking..."_

_Their fingers were still intertwined. _

"_Y-yes...?"_

_He took his hand back. _

"_I think... we would be better off as friends." Hinata didn't do anything. Her face remained in a state of soft shock. "I just think..." He scratched his head, a little fang visible as he gritted his teeth. "You're a great person... and I like you a lot... but not in that way."_

_Hinata didn't shake. She held it in._

"_O-oh. I s-see." She saw his eyebrows furrow with concern. Her instincts to please took over. "I agree, Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto grinned. _

"_Oh great!" Hinata had to stop herself from crying. "I'm so glad that you're not sad!" He gave her a big hug and a thumbs up sign. "I didn't want you to feel bad when you asked me out! But everything worked out for the best!"_

_His grin was so big as he ran off, leaving Hinata alone. She blinked. _

_The tears finally fell. Her self-resentment and hatred came back. She wiped at her eyes and wished that she had worn her big coat. She wanted it. Badly. She needed to hide... in something... anything..._

_Hinata ran. She ran into the woods, away from all the people. She felt eyes on her. Curious eyes. Pitying eyes. Snickering eyes. If she was in the forest, then no one could find her. No one would look for her. _

_She would have all the time in the world to cry._

_Panting and sobbing at the same time, she stopped when she was far enough away. She sat down at the base of a tree and tried to control her breathing. In... out... in... out. _

_Her pale eyes were leaking. Tears tickled down her cheeks. Her arms were wrapped around herself, her nails rubbing the skin on her arms. It left red trails of raw skin._

_She heard a rustle of vegetation._

_Her head snapped up, her long dark purple hair falling in her face. Standing there, hands in his pockets, was Shino. He stopped, obviously accidentally stumbling onto his crying teammate. The two Chuunin were still. His head dropped a little, as if lowering his gaze. _

_He began to unbutton his big, baggy jacket. No words were said. _

_Button by button, he finally got it off. Hinata sniffed, still crying and trembling a little. He took it off and kneeled in front of her. He held out his jacket. _

"_S-sorry Sh-"_

_He draped the jacket around her shoulders, and Hinata saw him steal a glance at the scratches on her arms. Her hands that had skin beneath the nails. He interrupted her, his tenor voice sharp and to the point. _

"_It's nothing."_

_He stood and left as quickly as he appeared. As soon as he was out of sight, Hinata quickly slipped into the jacket, relaxing when she felt it fold and bulge in some places. She took a slow... deep... breath. She dried her tears and fell asleep at the base of that tree, snuggling into Shino's jacket. _

III

Shino was drowning. He was drowning and he wasn't even in the water. It was sad... really. He saw his father trying to draw out the water. He tried to speak, but his nervous system was failing. He felt an odd twinge that he wanted to smile humorlessly.

_I'm calm even in death. _Shino watched his father hurry and take out all the water, his body becoming lighter. _Don't bother. I'm dead as it is. _Shino saw his insects sprawled out on the wet, sagging mattress. Shino's lungs stopped functioning. His heart slowed painfully fast. As his last breath was let out in one big whoosh, Shino tried to talk, but could only think it.

_Dad, tell Hinata that I'm sorr–_

Darkness.

Emptiness.

Eternity.

Shino was nothing and everything. He was falling, and floating. He felt nothing and everything. He could see, but he had no eyes. He could hear, but he had no ears. He could think, but he had no brain.

He had no idea where he was. He didn't try to figure it out. His processing ability was somehow stunted. He was sinking. He could feel it.

Then he saw a flash of green.

Shino frowned. He felt an odd sensation of being yanked up. It was like an invisible hook was in his stomach, and a string was reeling him up. Up to what? Shino had forgotten.

But it didn't last. He started to sink again. Slowly. Just floating. Leisurely. It was relaxing. Easy as pie. What was pie again? He wondered where he was going. Heaven? Hell? Or was it just like this? Forever sinking deeper into the never-ending darkness.

Another pulse of green light.

He was yanked up faster. He was bending accommodate the speed, even though he had no body. He stayed where he was for a few short moments, but soon he was sinking.

Falling was a better word for it, actually. Whatever was pulling him down wanted him to move his ass and get down there. Shino wondered if he was going to see that familiar green light again. Or was this the last time?

That was when the green light consumed the darkness in a furious blast. Shino was ripped out of his sinking world. He had a body again. He had eyes, ears, and his brain back. His eyes opened wide and his lungs were on fire as he breathed.

His pupils shrank with life and light. He stared straight ahead, and he saw a fuzzy outline of a... person. they were in a white... dress or something. He knew he looked like a fool, his mouth gaping open and his eyes about to fall out of their sockets.

The person in the white... they had to be a woman, their dark hair long and glossy. Whoever it was... they didn't move. Shino felt an interesting notion come into his addled head. _Was that an angel... did she rescue me?_

His eyes closed against his will, and he faded into greyness. The familiar grey of unconsciousness.

When he came back... he became aware of a few things before he opened his eyes. Something very warm was touching him on his head and chest. Two, he was wet, but only in some places. The Chuunin felt insects buzzing inside him... but they were not his original ones. His heart hurt when he thought about the death of his insects. His little comrades.

He slowly opened his eyes.

Above him was Hinata. She was crying as she stared off into space. It was her hands that were so warm. He fell into his familiar frown. The movement of muscles on his forehead and chest made Hinata flinch and look down, her hands retreating to her chest.

"S-Shino-kun!"

He tried to sit up, but found he was numb.

"Hinata... why are you crying?"

She went to bite her lip, but stopped, remembering the "mysterious" wound.

"I-I thought you were going to... d-d-die." She wiped her eyes. "Any normal person would have... would have..."

Shino swallowed some saliva, his throat dry.

"I'm not considered normal." He felt something swell in him when she smiled a little. "Others would say that I'm not entirely human."

They were quiet, just staring at each other. Hinata was so astonished and relieved that he had come out of it, and Shino was just adjusting to being alive again. His brain slowly began to catch up... and he started realizing small details.

He first saw that Hinata's robe was open a bit... exposing her white lace bra. He also noticed that the only article of clothing he had on were his boxers. The last little detail was about to hit him when Hinata beat him to it.

"You're eyes..." Shino's blood froze. _Oh no... she saw... _He squeezed his eye shut, wishing he could move his arms so he could scramble to find his glasses. The softest of touches tickled his forehead. "D-don't... please... I... I w-want to s-see them."

Shino opened them, determined not to look scared.

He watched Hinata peer at him, soaking up everything. His lips twitched upwards into the **smallest **of smiles when he figured out that she was trying to remember every single detail of his eyes.

IV

Hinata could barely breathe as she stared into the eyes of her teammate. She was aware that she had seen them when he was revived by his father... and when he been dead a few moments before... but she couldn't accept and harness the ability to care.

Shino's life was all she cared about then.

Their color was an earthly brown. Like fresh dirt or the trunk of an old tree. For the first time in her life, Hinata was not self-conscious about the fact that she was staring. Around his pupils was a thin band of light gold. The outer rim was very dark. Almost black.

The shape of his eyes were also unique. Naruto's were large and round. Neji's eyes were narrower than Naruto's... but they were nothing compared to Shino's.

His eyes were sleek and narrow. The first word that came to her mind was elegant. He blinked.

"No one's ever stared at me for this long before."

His voice was flat, and it had a bit of an amused undertone to it. Hinata snapped back to reality, her face turning scarlet as she averted her eyes from his and bowed her head.

"S-sorry, Shino-kun! S-s-sorry, I–"

"It's okay." Shino was able to muster the strength to prop himself up on his elbows. "I'm not used to it... the attention I mean."

Such an embarrassed statement... or what would **normally **sound embarrassed was said very truthfully. No fancy words.

It was a few minutes before Hinata was able muster up the courage to speak again.

"Why do you wear your sunglasses?"

This question made Shino frown, and Hinata squeaked and tied her robe tighter. She almost thought he wasn't going to answer when she heard him shift on the bed.

"I just do." _Right. None of my business. _She should have known. The silence... maybe she was imagining that it was uncomfortable. Shino had never been a talker. "Hinata?"

She made eye contact with him again, getting a little chill when she saw them again.

"Yes?"

He pushed himself up farther so he was sitting all the way up.

"When Neji and you... first fought..." He hesitated, not knowing if this subject was okay with his friend. She nodded, her eyes glassy. "You..." He couldn't put it gracefully, so he just said it. "You died for a moment there."

Hinata nodded.

"Yeah." She tried to smile. "I guess I did."

The two Chuunin stared at each other again. They didn't need to talk to understand each other. In his eyes, she saw that knowledge. A knowledge that no one should know. When Hinata acquired it... she felt so alone. She would have nightmares. Terrible... terrible nightmares of... what was waiting for her. That frightening feeling of losing your senses and not knowing what was going to happen next.

Would Shino get nightmares? She assumed that he would not. But she did see that haunting shadow in his eyes. He was telling her with his eyes that he understood. That he might even be a little bit scared of what he saw. What he felt. Or... what he didn't feel.

It was that bond that brought the two friends even closer.

They both had died and been brought back.

V

A/N: How did you like it? Listen, I know a lot of people read this, so if you want me to continue, leave a review. I don't care if it's two letters long, the more reviews the faster I update. Sorry, I know that sounds bratty, but I want to know that you enjoy my work. Thanks!

-mia

p.s. Review! Hahahha. Oh, and how did you like Shino's eyes?

p.s.s. The next chapter will be fun. I know that the last few chapters have been a bit dark, especially this one, but it was a phase. I'm a happy person generally. Drop a note if you want another chapter.


	7. Complications

Slumber Party : Complications

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep on leaving them! Um... yeah so that's pretty much it. Read and Review please!

I

Shino walked slowly to his room, Hinata helping him walk by slinging his arm around her shoulders. Shino reached for the door, sliding it to the side. His glasses were back on. His arms and legs were still weak.

The two friends walked over to Shino's drawers. He opened them, taking out a pair of pants and tossing them onto the bed. The drawer was slid shut and another was opened. A shirt was thrown onto the bed.

They hobbled over to the closet next. Shino opened the door and pulled out a black overcoat. It was tossed to the bed. After that was the last article of clothing. His giant sweatshirt. He swallowed a cough as he watched Hinata's eyes flicker to the clothes piled on the bed. She was starting to put it all together.

"S-Shino-kun... your clothes..."

He was indifferent when he spoke.

"Your clothes are still being washed." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You can use mine." Hinata opened her mouth, but she was interrupted once more. "It's the least I can do."

The Hyuuga gazed at the clothes and Shino withdrew his arm from her shoulders. He walked slowly to the door when he found that walking was... not as easy as it always had been. His muscles screamed and he ended up pressing against the wall.

Hinata quickly spoke up, her soft voice full of concern that made the teenage boy feel humiliated at his weakened condition.

"S-Shion-kun!" He didn't say anything. He didn't trust himself enough to respond. "Don't move... j-just... p-p-please s-stay turned... don't put y-y-yourself in pain."

Shino nodded and remained with his hands pressing against the wood of his wall. He heard the robe whisper as it hit the ground, most likely pooling around Hinata's feet. She was rummaging around the clothes, and he could tell that she was putting on his pants.

After that came the tank top. Shino closed his eyes. He knew the exact order of how she was going to put things on. He just knew. Next came the over coat. Then the sweat shirt. His glasses were sliding down his nose again. It tickled. He just hoped that he wouldn't sneeze.

"It's o-okay."

Shino relaxed his arms and slowly turned, moving very slowly. Feet thumped against the floor and Hinata was under him, supporting him. Shino gazed at her, his eyes sliding to the side. She looked so small and helpless in his clothes. The hood to the sweatshirt wasn't covering her head, and the sleeves were far too long.

_It's perfect. _

Shino's hazel eyes widened at his thought and he quickly withdrew all emotions, storing them in the center of his body. Down the stairs they went. Then to the door.

"It stopped raining, so the only thing that you should look out for is the fog."

Shino opened the door and the mist billowed in. It was early in the morning and he saw Hinata's eyes stare out into the clouds.

"It's so thick..."

Shino adjusted his glasses. A thought had just occurred to him.

"Hinata, about the clothes..." He used the side of the door as support, distancing himself from the other Chuunin. "If... someone were to see you in my clothes..."

He didn't want to be blunt. To his luck, Hinata flushed and nodded curtly.

"Yeah, I understand." She slowly put on the hood, tucking her dark purple hair inside. The sleeves fell back and Shino was able to see her slender hands. "I'll hurry home."

She smiled. Shino could hear it in her voice.

"Good. Be careful."

He expected her to leave right then, but instead her felt a pressure on his chest. His vision was blurred by her. He couldn't move. Hinata was... hugging him... it didn't make sense. Her arms were wrapped around his mid-section. He could feel her chest rise and fall with her inhales and exhales.

"Thank you." Shino returned the embrace weakly, forgetting about his muscles. "You saved me..."

Shino, wearing only his boxers, couldn't bring himself to smile. He just wasn't the... smiling type.

"It wasn't a problem."

Hinata released him, most of her face hidden by Shino's overcoat and hood. However, her eyes were still visible. She bowed her head, and she was trembling. Just a little.

"_Thank you."_

She tensed, like a cat ready to pounce. In a flash of green and black, she was gone. Poof. Like a magic trick. Ta da. The Chuunin stared out in the fog before making his way slowly back inside. It took him twenty minutes just to get up the stairs. When he flopped onto the bed, he inhaled the scent of his pillow. He expected to smell the smell that he remembered for fifteen years of his life.

His eyes remained closed as his eyebrows lowered in a frown.

_Something is off..._

He smelled vanilla with a hint of lavender. It was lulling him to sleep, the gentleness of it relaxing.

_I don't smell like this..._

II

Ino Yamanaka walked out into the fog, rubbing her eyes. She was in an oversized tee shirt and boxers, her hair down. Her mother's shop had been flooded, and Ino watched the flowers sway in the water, under her feet.

It was still early, so Ino figured she should probably go back to sleep. She began to turn when she heard it.

The slip of material. A quick whisper of cloth. In a trained reflex, Ino turned, sliding into a defensive stance.

Fog.

Her turquoise eyes flickered around frantically. She _**knew **_she saw someone. Ino jumped to the rooftops, and that was when she saw... Shino Aburame. Ino watched as Shino took delicate steps, walking along the tiles of the buildings. The more Ino watched... the more something seemed odd about the creepy bug Chuunin.

The way his shoulders didn't move with his hips was very feminine. She was sure that she would have noticed if he had walked like that before. Two... Shino seemed... shorter? It was too blurry to see, so Ino crept behind him. Watching. Waiting.

She followed Shino, who moved quietly and swiftly. His movements were graceful. Too graceful for a man to brag about. As Ino struggled to keep up, her foot slipped, and a tile fell, splashing into the water.

Ino hid under the roof.

Shino turned.

The blonde Chuunin panted. She shivered on the wet roof tiles as it soaked through her tee shirt. She heard Shino's shoes click on the tiles. Closer. Closer. He was right on top of her. Ino held her breath.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Nothing happened. Ino exhaled. She peeked over the rooftop. Shino was gone. Just as mysteriously as he had appeared.

Ino gripped the roof tightly and took deep breaths. It was then that her nose picked up an odd scent.

_Lavender...?_

Ino sneezed.

_Was Shino... wearing perfume...?_

III

Hinata sighed when she saw that no one was behind her. A long lock of purple hair had fallen out from behind Shino's hood. Tucking it back inside, Hinata sprinted to her house. She jumped over the gate and neared the Hyuuga complex entrance.

It was strange. It seemed that Hinata had been through many tests... just to get back home. Especially when she was only two miles away. She bit her lip and opened the door.

She saw Neji. His eyes were pale and hard. Cold. But in the deep depths of them, Hinata saw relief make his body relax. He said nothing as he walked up to her. The silence was unsettling and comfortable at the same time.

He pulled her roughly to him, embracing her. Something that he had never... ever... done before. His hair was tickling her nose and the clothes that she was wearing almost swallowed her cousin. Then again, they were engulfing her. Neji pulled back, the Jonin's pale eyes flickering with a desire to scold and the want to never let Hinata go.

"Where... where did you go?"

His fists were clenched, his voice controlled. Hinata thought he looked like a worried little boy, not the man that she knew and loved, her cousin Neji.

"I-I w-walked Shino-kun home... and I... I was hit by a tree." Neji didn't move, his eyes burning into hers. "I... I don't remember anything after that..." She smiled faintly. "The next thing that happened was that I woke up in his room."

The Jonin crosses his arms.

"So, the Aburame kid saved you?" Hinata nodded. "Why are you wearing his clothes?"

The Chuunin turned scarlet.

"M-my c-c-clothes were dirty from the water... so Shino let me borrow his."

There was a long silence. One Hyuuga was picking apart everything, eyes narrowed and brain whirring away. The other Hyuuga was waiting anxiously for any response. A positive... or negative response.

"I see." Neji turned swiftly. "You're going to catch a cold." He walked away down the hall. "I'll have to thank this 'Shino'."

Hinata muttered a goodbye and smiled as she turned down another hall, walking to her room. For some reason, Neji saying that... admitting that he had respect for Shino... it made her happy.

IV

It was two days before Shino was able to walk again. He still had that odd scent in his bed. Shino pulled on his pants. He frowned, his fingers rubbing the material. There were rips in them. He opened drawers, and the closets, and he knew that all of his clothes would be battered.

His overcoat was shredded at the bottom. Even his big sweatshirt had holes and tears in the sleeves. He slipped his glasses on, the only thing that wasn't unrecognizable. He grabbed a satchel. Hinata's clothes were on his dresser. He folded them in silence and slipped them into the bag.

He walked out of the house, breathing in the moist air. He saw that the streets were not submerged anymore. The sun was shining brightly, and the birds were singing. No more thunder. No more lightening.

Shino walked on the stone street. That was when he stopped when something caught his eye behind a store window. He stopped. His neck turned, his sunglasses flashing rays of sun off of them.

Behind a store window... was a flower. Shino hesitated before moving in any direction. Something was compelling about the plant... it was... alluring. _Hinata had a cold when she left. My insects could feel it._

His right foot moved and soon, Shino was inside the Yamanaka Floral Boutique.He noticed that Ino was manning the shop today. He nodded, acknowledging her, before he gravitated right to the flower in the window.

It smelled just like his room. Vanilla and lavender. The color... it was so beautiful and perfect... he wondered why he hadn't seen this flower before. The very tips of the petals were white, but they soon faded into the lightest... very lightest... of purples. It was almost unnoticeable... but Shino _**saw **_it.

"That's a rare flower from the mountains. We got lucky this summer and were able to get one dozen of them."

Ino was standing next to him, her aqua eyes meeting his midnight black shades.

"Only a dozen?"

The blonde Chuunin nodded in her revealing outfit.

"Yup!"

Shino never acted on impulse. Well... there was a first time for everything... right?

"How much?"

Soon, Shino was walking out of the flower shop with a single lightly tinted lavender flower form the mountains in his hand. Behind him, he left a puzzled Ino Yamanaka, who was pulling out her cell phone. Shino had no idea that Ino took a picture of him, and soon, she was calling her closest and oldest of friends.

That's right. Ino was going to get the answer to what was going on with Shino Aburame. And she was going to need help.

"Hey, Sakura are you busy?"

V

Shino stepped though the gate to the Hyuuga complex. He knocked on the door, slipping the flower up his tattered sleeve. The door opened briskly, and Shino found himself face to face with Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Good afternoon, Hyuuga Hia–"

"You are the boy who saved my daughter." Shino was a bit shocked as Hiashi cut him off, his pale eyes peering right through him, his Byakugan activated. "Am I correct?"

Shino quickly recovered.

"Yes, sir."

The Hyuuga's lips quirked. Shino narrowed his eyes. _Is he... __**smiling**_

"Ah." He stepped aside, moving his arm in a beckoning motion. "Good." Shino slipped off his shoes and stepped inside. He was about to open his mouth when a sturdy hand was on his shoulder, squeezing it. "Thank you." Shino could not see Hinata's father, him being behind the Chuunin. "Thank you for saving my daughter."

It was not emotional. It was just as Shino would have imagined it... if the entire event was already mind blowing to the Aburame boy. Shino felt Hiashi leave. Vanishing. He guessed that it was okay for him to find his daughter.

Shino walked down what he _thought_ was the right hallway. He found the right door, sending one of his insects and having it come back, informing him that Hinata's chakra was residing inside. He was about to slide the door back when a hand stopped him.

"Shino, right?"

Chuunin stared at Jonin. Neji... the boy didn't leave a good impression on Shino. The image of Hinata bleeding on the floor during the Chuunin Exams were still fresh in his mind.

"Yes." Shino frowned and straightened his back. "Neji, I presume?"

The Hyuuga had no expression on his face as he nodded.

"I don't like you."

Shino hadn't expected Neji to like him.

"The feeling is mutual."

Neji smirked darkly.

"I had a feeling it would be." The two boys fell silent. There was no tension... but neither ninja relaxed. Neji pushed his hair out of his eyes. "You saved my cousin."

Shino nodded curtly.

"I did."

Another long silence.

"Thank you." Shino was startled. Neji looked like he was just seconds from turning pink, obviously angry at opening up to his cousin's teammate. "I..." He looked away. "I don't know what I would have done if she had died."

Shino finally did relax. Maybe Neji wasn't so terrible.

"Neither do I."

VI

Hinata was laying in bed. Her cousin had been right, she _had _caught a terrible cold. Her eyes were closed as she shivered under the silk covers of her bed. That was when she felt another presence of chakra.

Hinata threw the covers off of her and swung her legs over the side of the bed, not wanting to look weak in front of Neji or her father. She heard someone climbing the stairs to her bedroom. Hinata pushed herself up just in time to see the person walk around the corner.

"Hi."

Shino had his hands in his pockets. She smiled and walked over to him slowly.

"Hi, Shino-kun."

The Chuunin didn't come in any further. Hinata could feel his uneasiness with being in her room.

"You're sick."

Hinata nodded, looking away.

"Y-yeah... I g-guess that even I couldn't over come walking you home entirely."

VII

As soon as Shino stepped into Hinata's bedroom, he was overcome with the smell of lavender and vanilla. He blinked to see Hinata, dressed in her white nightgown.

"You shouldn't be up."

It was true. He cheeks were flushed and her eyes were glassy. _Her eyes... _

"No, it's okay, Shino-kun, I'm fine, really."

She stared into his glasses. It was then that Shino realized just why he had loved the flower that was in his sleeve so much. Just why her scent was able to lull him to sleep.

"Please, you're not well."

Hinata finally obeyed with his strict tone of voice. She began to step backwards, but her foot caught on the wooden panels. She fell, her purple hair cascading around her. Shino stepped forward, no hesitation, and caught her, having to bend his knees slightly to keep her in his arms.

Her eyes had closed, but now they opened slowly. She was so close to him. He could see the different shades of lavender in her eyes. He was able to smell the vanilla on her skin. She was so close to him. He could feel her heart beating into his chest.

"Y-y-your c-clothes are o-o-over there S-Shino-kun..."

Her voice, so soft normally, was barely audibleHer arm was pointing... but Shino wasn't paying attention to her hands. He was taking in the fact that her face was turning very pink. He was noticing that her heartbeat was unusually fast. He was losing. He was losing himself... and he _**knew **_that he should just let her go right now, screwing if she hit the floor or not.

But he couldn't let her go. He could never let her go.

"That doesn't matter right now."

His voice, so soft... it seemed to not help Hinata's face and the rate at which blood was rising to it.

"S-Shino-ku–"

Shino broke. He lowered his head, that small distance, and kissed her. It couldn't have been more than a few inches. His lips crushed her soft ones. He felt her shudder. He heard her squeak. He smelled vanilla and lavender.

The flower fell out of his sleeve, onto the floor, bouncing.

Once.

Twice.

VIII

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Geez, there was a bit of an influx at the end, but hey, that's cool! Did you like this chapter? Like the kiss? I hope you did, because that would make us agree on something hahahha. Okay, so PLEASE, review if you want more! And Review if you didn't like something, I really want to know everything!

-mia


	8. Loathing Regret

Slumber Party : Loathing Regret 

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Keep on leaving them! 

I 

Ino Yamanaka sat at a café with Tenten and Sakura. The three friends leaned in so close together that they almost kissed. The pink haired Chuunin frowned slightly. 

"This better be good, Ino. I skipped work for this."

Tenten sighed as she picked at her nails with a kunai. 

"Neji really wanted to fight with me today..."

The blonde grinned, her turquoise eyes gleaming with mischief and gossip. 

"Trust me, this was worth it." They all leaned in again. "I think... no... I _**know **_that Shino Aburame has a crush on someone! A girl!"

Sakura's face fell. Tenten blinked. They both voiced their thoughts simultaneously. 

"Shino? _**The **_Shino?"

Ino nodded, her teeth showing as her lips opened. 

"He came to my store and bought the rare hybrid species of flower." She paused for dramatic effect. "A _Purple Mist._"

Tenten's brown eyes widened so fast that Sakura was seriously concerned that they would fall out of her sockets. 

"A Purple Mist? I only _**dream **_about getting one of those!"

Sakura pouted. 

"Figures. I didn't get one and now some other girl has one."

Ino had her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her fists. 

"But... what I'm thinking is... would Shino just go up and _**give **_our mystery girl the flower?"

The two other girls were silent. Sakura hesitated before she answered her good friends question.

"No..." 

Tenten bit her lip with frustration.

"What? Why not?"

Sakura stared into Ino.

"He's so... quiet. I bet he's too shy to even talk to her besides a few words."

Ino nodded sagely, her eyes closed with disappointment. 

"Unfortunately, that is what crossed my mind too." She ran slender fingers through her silky hair. "So... let's brainstorm on who it could be!"

Tenten clapped her hands together.

"It could be one of the girls that he has to train! You know, how we kind of tutor the Genin."

Sakura shrugged. 

"Maybe... but that seems... I don't really know him well enough to know just how he would fall for someone."

Ino groaned. 

"I know! _No one _knows him!"

That was when Tenten coughed out an answer. 

"How about Hinata?"

The two other Chuunin blinked, exchanging glaces that all said the same thing. _Why didn't __**I **__think of that?_

"Oh Kami... I think you're right."

Ino was so excited that she thought she was going to throw up.

"That's it! We **have **to set them up!"

Sakura hit Ino lightly on the head. 

"Baka, if we do that then _both _of them will know that something is up and we'll ruin everything!"

Ino pulled on Sakura's hair, not enough to rip it out, but just the right amount of tugging to make it hurt. 

"They won't be able to handle this themselves! Hinata is so shy, and she _**just **_got over Naruto!" The blonde let go of Sakura's hair. "And Shino's even worse! He's just going to stand back in the shadows and watch her from afar! He wouldn't _**consider **_making the first move!" 

II 

Hinata's pale eyes were wide open. Her heart was beating out of control. Her hands were shaking so badly, but that wasn't what was bothering her. 

_W-What is S-S-Shino-k-kun doing?_

She was stuttering in her own mind. That was how bad it was. 

His lips covered hers. Held her close, and Hinata could feel his own body heat merging with her own. She was so shocked. She didn't understand. She wasn't ready. 

"S-S-Shino-ku–"

Their tongues touched. It was for the briefest of moments. This caused Hinata to gasp, but it sounded like a sob. And that was what snapped Shino out of his trance. That sound. 

He stood her up and his hands snapped off of her. He looked like an insect, the way his body moved jerkily. Hinata couldn't help it. She knew that she shouldn't... she knew that it would only make it worse, but she had to do it. Her body wouldn't obey her mind. 

Tears fell out of her eyes. Those pale eyes, so much emotion flaring behind them. It looked like she had just been slapped across the face. 

Fear. Confusion. Astonishment. Pain. And... just a little bit of... Anger. 

Hinata was silent. She could only let the tears fall as she watched Shino back away from her. She saw his mouth. His bottom lip was stiff and his cheeks were pink. The way that he moved away from her only made her break into sobs. 

It was like she was a biological hazard. Even though she couldn't see his eyes, she knew that they were wide with horror. Fright. 

His hands were shaking. His gaze never left her, as if she was going to break down and scream at the top of her lungs. That was why his shoulders were so high up.

He almost tripped over the bag with his clothes in it. He hastily picked it up and opened the window. All while keeping his covered eyes on her. 

Hinata sank to her knees. She bowed her head and had to bite her fist to stop from letting out cries. 

The next time she summoned the courage to look up, Shino was gone. 

Her purple hair blew with the gentle breeze that was coming in from the open window. She hiccuped and brought up a shaky hand to her lips. 

That was when she saw something on the floor. 

It was a flower. Not just _**any **_flower. 

It only made her heart hurt even more when her eyes fell on the flower that all girls desired to get at least once in their lifetime. 

The Purple Mist. 

III 

Shino sped through the streets of Konoha. He felt so... claustrophobic that he was about to scream. His new insects were buzzing crazily. 

_**WHY DID I DO THAT?**_

He was pale and flushed. He finally found a secluded spot in behind a large tree. He finally let himself fall onto the grass and he just laid there. His entire body was trembling. He was sick. He was so damn sick. 

_You've ruined everything. _His eyes watered for the first time in his entire life. _She was your best friend! And now look at her! _The image of Hinata on the ground, swallowing sobs, her hair falling in front of her eyes. _It's... it's all gone now._

Cicadas sang out to each other. Shino closed his eyes. His muscles were still tense. Ready to run. 

It was a few hours before Shino decided to get up. His face was wet. He hadn't even realized that tears had actually fallen. He frowned as he wiped his face with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. He took his first step.

And he didn't fall.

Shino Aburame went back to Konoha and walked down the street. That was when a thought came into his mind. He turned swiftly on his heels and headed back to where he just came. He knew exactly how to forget about everything that had just happened. 

He needed a good spar.

His mind was clear as he knocked on the door. He heard a tired voice call out, and a loud bark accompanying it. The door slid open and Shino stared into the eyes of Kiba. 

"Shino?" Kiba had a toothbrush in his mouth, his hair very messy. He had just woken up. "What's up?"

The Aburame member had his hands in his pockets and he replied without a varying tone in his voice.

"I'd like to spar with you." He paused. "Just you and me. One on one." 

IV 

For the next four days, Shino battled brutally with the Inuzuka. The entire day was just spent beating the living pulp out of each other. Sure, it befitted Shino with his hand to hand combat skills, but it also replaced some of the pain that he had been dealing with. Now he had actual physical wounds to worry about. 

On the last day, a punch and a bite took the two teammates out. They lay sprawled on the ground, panting. Kiba was bruised and beaten, his shirt off. He moaned as he rolled over onto his stomach, his arms shaking as he tried to push himself up.

"Christ, Shino... I can barely feel my ribs!"

The Aburame boy coughed, blood trickling from his lips. 

"Suck it up... I'm not done yet."

Kiba turned his head, an incredulous look on his face when he saw Shino stand... but then fall back down.

"You're a baka."

Kiba crawled over to the bug Chuunin. He had a bottle of water, and he took a slug before pouring it on Shino. This caused Shino to flinch badly and grab Kiba's neck. 

"What the hell, Kiba?"

The dog-nin had a toothy grin on his face. 

"I was just making sure you didn't pass out." Shino sat up, with the help from Kiba. His grin vanished as he saw the insects crawl out of the holes on his chest. They were going to his wounds. "Why are you doing this?"

Shino frowned, not an unusual face when he was talking to Kiba. 

"I wanted to train..." He hissed slightly as he moved his right shoulder. "To g-get better at hand to hand comba–"

"Cut the crap, Shino." The Aburame member almost choked on his friend's words. "I've only trained this intensely once before. It was when I was really pissed off about failing a test." He wiped some sticky blood and sweat off of his forehead. "And it didn't help one damn bit. I passed out after every spar, and my partner wouldn't fight me anymore."

Shino suddenly remembered. _He _had been his partner, and he told Kiba to go home and clean himself up. He had thought the dog-nin was either insane or suicidal. 

"That was... me..."

Kiba nodded, ribbing off a piece of his shirt that lay on the ground, wrapping his own wrist up with the temporary bandage. 

"Yeah." Silence. Just the cicadas. "This is the last day I'm going to spar you, got it?"

Shino took some of the left over water and began to wash away the blood. 

"I got it."

Kiba got to his feet shakily, grabbing onto the tree for support. 

"I told someone about it. My dad." Shino was silent. "You should too." Kiba helped Shino up and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Catch you later."

Shino nodded and replied in a hoarse voice. 

"Bye." 

V 

Hinata didn't train as hard as Shino did. Sure, she still had her sessions with Neji, but she didn't deliberately cause herself pain. Instead, she kept it all inside. In the space between her lungs and heart. 

Instead, Hinata pushed herself to socialize. 

She began to talk with Tenten, and they even trailed a little bit together, working on close combat without weapons, since Tenten was so used to having the complete artillery with her at all times. 

So, it wasn't surprising when Hinata was invited to her very first "Girl's Night" sleep-over. Hinata was packing her things. She turned off the lights in her room, and she saw the flower. She had put the Purple Mist in a vase.

Hinata chewed on her lip, unable to move for several minutes, just staring at the beautiful flower. A cold hand squeezed her heart, and Hinata quickly turned on her heels and closed the door behind her. 

She walked down the street, bag slung over her shoulder. The sleep-over was at Ino's house... and as Hinata got closer to it, she realized that she was close to Shino's house as well. Her heart began to beat faster and faster. 

_Calm down, Hinata! You're __**not **__going to see him. You're going to walk into Ino's shop, and that's that. _

Hinata opened the door to the flower shop. It said CLOSED, but Ino said that it would be open. Hinata paused before she went in. She felt like she was being watched. 

She turned and gazed up at the Aburame complex. 

The windows were dark. She saw the insects buzzing out front. The butterflies, dragonflies, and beetles. They were all making wonderful harmonies. 

She yearned to go back in time and change her reaction to the kiss. Now he would never talk to her again. 

Wiping her eyes, Hinata walked into the shop, closing the door behind her. 

VI 

"YEAH! Hinata you made it!"

Tenten leaped on the Hyuuga heiress. Hinata saw Sakura, and Tenten was actually on her... but she was a bit surprised to see Temari of the Sand Village. A Jonin, like her cousin. 

"H-hello."

Temari had a mixture of a smile and a smirk on her face. 

"I see you remember me from the Chuunin Exams."

Hinata bowed, inadvertently dislodging Tenten. 

"G-g-gomen! I-I--"

Temari smiled, this time kindly.

"Don't worry about it. I was just teasing."

Tenten grabbed her hand and led her over to a spot next to her and Sakura. They all were sitting in a circle, a bowl of chips and skittles in the middle. Ino popped a skittle into her mouth and grinned evilly at Temari, who raised a blonde eyebrow.

"So, Temari..." Hinata could tell by Ino's tone of voice that the question was going to be a bit blunt. "Is Shikamaru a good kisser?"

The Sand-nin sputtered and almost choked on a chip. Sakura giggled and Tenten snickered, which she tried to disguise as coughs. 

"_Excuse me_?" 

Sakura giggled. It was a very feminine sound. 

"Come on, it's so _**obvious **_that you too like each other."

Temari rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, muttering what sounded like, 'Yeah, whatever...'. 

Hinata suddenly spoke up.

"Temari... uh... what are you doing here in Konoha?"

The sand-nin looked up, glad that the question was not aimed at her love life.

"I was invited to this sleep-over of course." She smiled wryly. "I also had to bring over some things from the Sand Village. Plus, Gaara is spending the week here too."

Hinata was aware that a lot of people were looking at her, since she rarely spoke. 

"Really? Where?"

Temari looked up at the ceiling, and a little bit to the left. She was remembering something. 

"Oh... at Lee's house."

Hinata had to stop herself from saying, Again? She smiled and nodded, falling silent again. That was until Sakura decided that Hinata needed to be included in the 'girl-talk', where as Hinata was fine with just listening. 

"So, Hinata, anything interesting happening in your love life?"

Images of Shino flashed in her mind. His eyes, his dead body, his live body. She saw him reaching out to her. Caring for her. The memory of his lips also surfaced. It made her cheeks turn red. 

"N-no. N-n-not r-really." 

VII 

Shino was outside, waiting for the sun to set. He worked by lantern as he stitched up his battered clothes, wearing the one that Hinata had returned to him. 

His breath hitched whenever his thoughts dwindled on her. Which was a lot. 

He sewed, even as the moon raised into the sky. His glasses were off, and he finally put down his clothes. 

The night belonged to him. 

VIII 

Hinata actually laughed a few times that night. She let Sakura braid her hair, and Ino even shared her tips about flirting with the boys. 

Not that Hinata would ever use them.

When night fell, Hinata changed into a white tank top and blue pants. She curled up beside Tenten, but she never fell asleep. Her heart was bothering her. She felt nauseous. She was panicking and she knew that she was going to cry if she didn't do something. 

Thinking quickly, Hinata used her graceful moves and speed to slip out the window. 

The Chuunin panted, her breath fogging out in front of her face on the chilly summer night. She felt hot and cold. She was getting the chills, she was going to have cardiac arrest, and she might be coming down with a stomach virus. 

And yet she knew that this was all in her head. 

It was her subconscious. 

She vaguely noticed that her hands were moving to the jutsu of the Byakugan. And she could see everything. She focused on the forest, and what she saw... what she saw was so beautiful that it took her breath away.

At that moment, Ino cracked open an eye, a devilish smile crawling up onto her face. 

IX 

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Please, if you read, then just let me know what you thought! I'd like to know how you liked the reactions. It'd help me out. And, was Shino and Hinata In Character?

-mia


	9. Lunar Moths

Slumber Party : Lunar Moths

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Um, ATTENTION ALL READERS! I am leaving for Europe on June 25th. I'm coming back on July 13th, so that is why the update will be delayed. Trust me, I would never leave this fic. Ever. It's so cute! Okay, so Read and Review please!

I

Hinata felt as though she were in a dream. What she saw... with her Byakugan... it was... so astonishingly beautiful that she was almost certain that she was seeing things. She bit her lip as she raised her hand slowly to push some leaves on the trees away. Her pale lavender eyes finally found a slow pulse of light.

It was a ghostly light. It made the Chuunin feel like singing in a low tone. She began to hum softly. She walked slightly faster, towards the light, and finally she came to a clearing.

The trees opened up into a small, circular space of long grass. In the clearing were... hundreds of moths. Hinata stepped closer, and some of the moths fluttered over to her, landing on her fingers and hair.

What made them so amazing, however, was the fact that these insects were _**glowing**_. They were the source of the ethereal light. Hinata giggled softly as the a moth tickled her face, literally giving her a butterfly kiss.

"What are you...?'

She gazed at the moths as they floated in the breeze when a voice came from behind her, most likely in a tree somewhere.

"They're lunar moths." Hinata turned around, slowly so she didn't disturb her new friends. "They come here for about a week."

The Hyuuga heiress slowly walked towards the darkness.

"S-Shino-kun?"

A shadow jumped down from the tree, landing on the cool grass. Hinata stopped walking as Shino stepped out into the light.

"I watch them."

Hinata looked down after realizing that he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"I s-s-saw them with m-my Byakugan... sorry if I i-intruded on you..."

He held up a hand.

"You weren't."

The two teammates stood awkwardly. Shino dug his hands into his pockets. Hinata chewed on her lower lip and pressed her two index fingers together. The two teenagers opened their mouths at the same time.

"I–"

"About–"

They both fell silent and looked away. Hinata felt a moth leave her finger.

"I didn't... I'm s-s-sorry for the w-way I acted. I-I was being immature and s-selfish..."

Shino almost flinched at her words. His shoulders raised and he looked down, his brown eyes darkening.

"I shouldn't have done that. Your reaction was... appropriate." His head was bowed in shame. "I'm... really sorry."

Hinata felt all of the emotions pushing up from her stomach and through her throat.

"N-no!" The Aburame boy looked up. "I... I never... I should have at least... asked you or listened for some sort of explanation..." She tried to smile. "I mean... I should be glad that... my first kiss went to... a friend and not some random boy."

Shino's cheeks turned the softest of pinks.

"It wasn't your first."

"Nani?"

Shino met her light eyes for a few moments before lowering his brown irises to the ground again.

"You... you weren't breathing, back out in the water." He took a deep breath. "I... I had to give you mouth to mouth in order to get you to breathe again." Shino's voice was strictly matter-of-fact. "What... happened... was your fourth... or fifth."

The two were silent for a while. Hinata took a cautious step closer.

"I was mad... for a little while." She stopped pressing her pointer fingers together. "For a little while... I thought it was some joke or something..." Hinata was able to smile faintly at him. It made Shino wish that he was wearing his sunglasses. "But you wouldn't do something like that, would you?"

The Chuunin boy shook his head.

"No."

The Hyuuga twisted her dark purple hair around her slender finger.

"I thought... I thought... I had ruined our friendship." She rubbed her eyes. "And... I really hope I didn't."

II

Ino shook Sakura awake. She pressed a finger against her best friend's lips and pointed to Tenten. The pink haired Chuunin nodded while Ino moved on to Temari. With the tip of her tongue sticking out, the blonde haired girl pressed a hand over the Sand-nin's mouth and pinched her nose shut.

This idea was not one of Ino's best.

She soon found herself flipped over on her back, kunai pressing against her jugular vein. Temari let out a relieved sigh when she saw the blonde Chuunin smirking under her. The Sand-nin hissed dangerously.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Yamanaka?"

Ino smiled as Temari got off of her.

"Come on! We're going on a little hunt."

Tenten rubbed her eyes.

"Where's Hinata?"

Sakura shushed the Chuunin.

"That's where we're going. Just follow us!"

All four girls were awake and alert as they slipped out of the same window that Hinata had used to escape. Ino and Sakura were up front while Temari and Tenten hung back. The blonde went to the forest and motioned frantically to the other girls.

"In here!"

Temari rolled her eyes.

"Spying is dumb. If Hinata wanted us to know where we were going, she would have told us."

Sakura shrugged.

"Maybe. But we don't like to wait."

The four girls fell silent. Ino lead them further into the thick woods, pushing branches and leaves out of her way. She knew she was close when she saw a light. She held up her hand, slowing her friends down, and they began to creep closer, slow as a sloth. The four girls hid behind a well leafed tree and stared at Hinata. Temari's eyes widened when she saw Shino Aburame standing close to her.

He wasn't wearing his sunglasses.

III

"You didn't ruin anything." His voice still hadn't broken. Hinata couldn't see, but Shino was squeezing the inside of his coat pockets. "I did. It was my fault."

They didn't say anything for a while. Hinata rubbed her eyes again.

"Could you tell me... why? Please?"

The lunar moths still fluttered around them. Some were settling on Shino's shoulders.

"I couldn't help myself." He _**really **_wanted to put on his glasses now. He gave into his desires and put them on. "I... I know you still like Naruto."

The Hyuuga blushed at the name of her former crush.

"He... he broke up with me for a reason, so... so I think... I think I should leave it at that."

Shino looked down again.

"I really like you."

His cheeks were not noticeably red. Hinata bit her lower lip.

"I... I know." She walked up a little bit closer. She could have hugged him if she wanted. "You've... you've always been there... haven't you?" He could only nod. Hinata touched his tank top. He was frozen, not one muscle able to move. "I want to be happy."

Shino's arms were able to work. Whether he was happy or horrified, he couldn't decide. Why? Because, against his will, they took her into his arms. He was trembling, just a little, his insects humming in his chest. He felt Hinata tense a little.

"I do too."

The moths all glided, no fluttering.

"I'll... I'll try again." His arms tightened around her. He said nothing as Hinata pulled away slightly, but only to removed his glasses. "Why do you wear them?"

She was trying to calm both of their hearts.

"The sun. My eyes are sensitive to light. Sunlight it brutal... so the glasses help."

Hinata's eyes narrowed.

"But you still wear them at night with Kiba and I." She placed his glasses in his one hand. "You don't have to."

Shino had the smallest of smiles on his face. His eyes told her that he would think about it. He kissed her on the cheek and almost grinned when Hinata smiled. He could feel it.

"Thank you."

The moths began to flutter again.

IV

Tenten's eyes widened when Shino hugged Hinata. Sakura's eyes watered when she took off his glasses. Ino grinned and made a fist when they agreed to 'seeing each other'. Temari was scarlet when he kissed her cheek.

The other girls turned to her when she made a little squeak at that action. The questioning gaze in her eyes were never answered, but she _knew _what she saw in his brown eyes. She had rarely ever seen such a look, but those few times were enough.

It was love.

That was when the air changed and Hinata and Shino parted. Ino freaked out and grabbed Sakura by the hair, Tenten pulling Temari along by the wrist. The Weapon's Mistress hissed into Temari's ear.

"Diversion! We need a diversion!"

The Sand-nin rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

She whirled around and pulled out her fan. With a grunt, she whirled the wind in the direction of Hinata. Tenten smiled and they continued to run back to Ino's flower shop."

"Nice."

Ino dove through the window first, then Sakura, followed by Tenten, who was almost tackled by Temari. The Sand-nin quickly closed the window and joined the others in frantically getting into their sleeping bags.

When Hinata came through the window, she saw all of her friends just as she had left them, sound asleep.

V

Shino was breathless. The moths were beginning to fly away, finding shelter from the impending sun. He pulled his jacket on, shivering a little.

_She's giving me a chance! _

_I kissed her on the cheek! And she smiled!_

His glasses were still off as he walked back to his house. He jumped in his window and fell onto the bed, his lips pulled back into the biggest smile he had ever worn.

VI

It was the most well kept secret in Konoha. Well, almost. Ino and the other girls saw Hinata's spirits soar. She was a little more social, and she was smiling most of the time. Neji noticed, and was tempted to ask her, but didn't want to see her smile fade.

Shino's change was harder to notice, but Kiba had known him for years. Bug boy was more optimistic, and even agreed to help train Kiba with his distance combat. He spent more time in town. It was enough to make his father raise a curious eyebrow.

"I love it."

Ino sat in the flower shop, Sakura sitting next to her. The medic looked at her friend.

"What?"

"Them."

The two stared out at Shino and Hinata, walking side by side. They weren't holding hands, but they might as well have been. The two Chuunin were on their way to Tsunade, having a small conversation.

Hinata, however, was smiling and slightly and flushed. Shino was talking more than usual, more than just his one word answers.

Ino's turquoise eyes followed them, her pink lips curling deviously.

"I wonder when they are going to go public."

VII

"Tsunade called you too?"

Hinata thought that she had been the only one on her team. Kiba was out with his father, and she thought Shino was just going to train, as usual. However, they both were walking down the main street, in the same direction.

"Yes. At six this morning."

Hinata giggled at his tired and dark voice.

"She called me about twenty minutes ago."

Shino sighed.

"Figures. Call the antisocial one first."

Hinata chuckled and Shino smirked, not that anyone was able to see. They walked past the Yamanaka flower shop, sun warming their skin.

"Does anyone know yet?"

Her cheeks were still a little flushed. Her pale eyes were caught up in his sunglasses as he tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Not that I know of."

She touched his hand slightly, and he squeezed her fingers for a few seconds before letting them go.

VIII

"Thank you for showing up so soon." Tsunade's hands were folded in her lap. "This 'mission' is actually simple, not dangerous at all." Her light brown eyes crinkled at their sides as she smiled. "You are familiar with the Summer Dance we hold, am I right?"

Hinata bowed her head.

"Yes, ma'am."

Shino pushed his glasses up his nose.

"A little."

The Fifth Hokage closed her eyes, obviously pleased with their answers.

"Every year we pick different Chuunin to decorate, and this year we have picked the two of you. Do you accept?"

Shino and Hinata exchanged glaces before both bowing their heads slightly.

"We do."

"Good." The two Chuunin turned, thinking that the meaning was over. That was when the Hokage called out to them. "Oh, and I am expecting you to attend." She paused. "With dates."

IX

Shino and Hinata had no trouble making the given building's room look spectacular. They strung up Christmas lights over the ceiling. There were also spider webs woven with dewdrops twinkling like stars in their threads.

The two Chuunin stood back and gazed at their masterpiece. Shino took off his sunglasses, and Hinata couldn't help but smile, even though she had seen his eyes before.

"W-w-what do you t-think?"

Shino frowned slightly at Hinata's stuttering. But when he gazed upon her face, he saw that she was trembling with excitement. She was so happy that she fought to get the words out. He allowed his lips to curl slightly.

"It's great." He allowed himself to sigh, trying to calm his nerves. "Are you ready for tonight?"

Hinata watched him carefully.

"Are we going to go together?"

Shino let his eyes slide so they caught hers.

"If you want to."

All she had to was smile and Shino nodded, disappearing to get himself a tuxedo. Hinata pulled out her cell phone and called Ino. All she had to do was include the words 'date', 'dress' and 'Summer Dance' in the same sentence and Ino was already sprinting her way to the hall.

X

"Come on, Hinata! How does it look?"

The Hyuuga blushed heavily as she looked into the mirror. _Oh no... _She admitted that it looked good. But... the slit in the side... and the low cut back and front...

"I'll break down the door in ten seconds!"

Gulping, the purple haired Chuunin stepped out of the dressing room, not wanting to cause the store any damage. Her arms covered her chest and she took small steps so the cut up the dress wouldn't show as much. However, Ino's eyes would not be deceived.

"Hinata... I am buying this for you."

The Hyuuga closed her eyes, her face turning a rich shade of purple.

"N-no! It's too much! And I can't wear this!"

Ino grinned evilly when Hinata moved her legs in her anger. Her right leg was exposed to the air, all the way up to her mid thigh. Ino's hand darted out and caught it, her eyebrows rose and she licked her lips.

"This is perfect. "

XI

It was the night of the dance, and Shino was at Kiba's house. His fingers tugged at the black bow tie, frowning. Shino's teeth held his lips as he adjusted his tux. The dog-nin raised his eyebrows.

"Nervous? Come on, how could your date resist you? You look like a secret agent!"

Shino finally put his hands in his pockets.

"I have to pick her up."

Kiba grinned, his teeth shining and pointy as ever.

"Who is the lucky lady? Ino? Tenten?"

The Aburame boy smirked as he shook his head at such preposterous suggestions.

"No." He opened the door and called over his shoulder. "I'm bringing Hinata."

Kiba's mouth fell open as he ran out into the street, chasing after his teammate.

"What! No way! You're joking!" Shino just kept on walking. "_**Shino!**_"

XII

A/N:** ATTENTION READERS! **I'm leaving for Europe on the 25th of June. Pretty soon. I'll be back on July 13th so READ AND REVIEW while I'm gone. I'll update as soon as I get back, so tell me if you like it!

-mia

p.s. Sorry if you didn't like the shopping stuff, but I figured it was needed for the dance, and I promise, there are at least 3 more chapters.


	10. Dancing On

Slumber Party : Dancing On

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad that you liked it. This isn't the last chapter. Don't worry. I can't stop smiling because I know what's going to happen in the end lol. Keep reading and Reviewing!

I

Shino walked down the streets alone, after Kiba left to get his date. Was he nervous? Yes. But was he happy? Of course.

He arrived at the Hyuuga complex. It's shadow loomed over Shino, engulfing him completely. The bug-nin wasn't intimidated as he walked up to the door. His fist didn't even reach the door before it was yanked open by none other than Neji Hyuuga himself.

The two boys stared at each other.

"What are _**you **_doing here?"

Shino's glasses were on, even as the sun set.

"Picking up Hinata."

The spasm in his face might have been amusing... but it held a deadly edge to it.

"You're _**what**_?"

They two young men turned when they heard a voice calling out from behind them.

"Shino-kun!" Rapid approaching footsteps. Shino could only watch Neji's eyes widen to the size of saucers as his cousin drew closer. "You're here!"

Alas, nothing could have prepared Shino Aburame for what the heiress was wearing.

It was made out of a sheer material, very light so it was able to flow just enough. Shino couldn't help but notice how it was slit on the side, doing her legs justice. It was a V cut and the back was cut just as low as the front, if not more. The color was a deep, dark purple.

"Hinata, why didn't you tell me you were going to the dance?"

The heiress smiled faintly at her cousin.

"You never asked, Neji-kun."

The other Hyuuga was obviously a bit ticked off... but then something happened that shocked Shino. Another voice emerged.

"Neji-kun! I don't want to wear this dress! Can't I just go in my fighting clothes? _Please?_"

Tenten came out in a pink dress, her hair down and her cheeks turning scarlet, not liking to look so girly. Hinata and Shino stared at the pair, and Neji gritted his teeth and closed the door, leaving Shino and Hinata outside. Alone.

Shino actually felt his lips pull back into an amused smirk.

"Wow... I never knew..."

Hinata slipped her arm around his.

"They've been... together for about a year now... they just haven't gone public yet." Now Shino had to try and smother the grin that was begging to be released onto his face. Hinata saw him fighting down the urge to laugh, and she pinched his sides jokingly. "Hey, don't make fun of Neji-kun!"

Shino chuckled lightly.

"I never _said _anything, Hinata."

The two of them laughed as they fell into step with one another as they neared the Hall. Shino could feel his new insects buzzing about. It was obvious that his chakra was as excited as he was. He slipped out of Hinata's arm and slipped his hand into hers. He saw her face turn pink.

"S-Shino-kun... you look very... h-h-handsome..."

He had never received a compliment quite like _that _before.

"Um, thank you." A pause. "I'm surprised you got that dress... it's very... _fitting_."

That made her turn scarlet, her arms fidgeting.

"I-Ino b-b-bought it f-for me..."

They were at the door. Hinata was still pink and Shino leaned over and brushed his lips against her forehead.

"I'm glad."

II

Ino and Sakura walked down the street, arm in arm. The two best friends had their faces close together, whispering frantically.

"_Do you think they are going to go together?"_

Sakura shrugged, her pink hair falling in front of her eyes.

"_I have no idea. It's not bold... but would probably be considered bold to two quiet ninjas like them."_

Their dresses were revealing. Enough to make the other boys' mouths go dry.

"_Where's Tenten? I thought she would be meeting with us."_

That was when they saw a girl in pink run out into the street, her long brown hair trailing behind her. She turned to look behind her, not seeing Ino and Sakura.

"Come _**on**_, Neji! You're so slow!"

The two girls felt their eyes shoot open when they saw the Jonin walk stiffly down the street, but Ino and Sakura saw his eyes scan over Tenten's figure.

"Stop causing a commotion, baka."

The two ran off, dashing to the Hall.

"Oh... my... God..."

Ino's hands went up to her lips.

"Tenten... and Neji..."

The two best friends sprinted down the street, making a sharp right turn to the Dance Hall.

III

Shino and Hinata stepped inside the Hall, not looking at the decorations, but at all their peers reactions.

Mouths opened, and eyes sparkled. Coos were heard as eyes swivelled upwards. Fingers pointed to the sparkling spider webs. The music started, and everything just seemed... _**right**_. Shino took Hinata's hand, slowly swaying to the dance floor.

"Shino-kun, look at all the people here."

He took a gaze around. It was true. However, his eyes widened when he saw that _**Gaara **_the fifth Kazekage was _here_. Hinata followed his eyes and she gasped and stopped for a short moment.

"I can't believe it. What... or who could persuade him to come here?"

Hinata was about to shrug... but then she saw the cause. Rock Lee bounded over to the Kazekage and hugged him fiercely. The look on Gaara's face was a mixture between suppressed anger and confusion. Even so, the smallest of smiles was fighting its way onto Gaara's lips.

"Shino-kun! Did you see tha–"

"Yes. Amazing."

The two shifted their gazes to each other, feeling the eyes of others on them. Hinata couldn't help but smile at Shino's formal appearance, his straight back and midnight black tuxedo. Shino, on the other hand, couldn't help but look at the Hyuuga heiress. Her exposed shoulders and neck... and he even admitted... her cleavage.

When the song ended, they stopped, but just stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time. Shino finally opened his mouth.

"Do you want to... get some air?"

She nodded and Shino led the way off out of the dance floor and out onto a balcony. He felt her tense at the sudden burst of cold air, but she never stopped. Shino slowed as he watched her grab the railing as her head turned to gaze up into the sky.

"T-thank you." Shino didn't say anything. He just kept on looking at her as her breath clouded in the night air. "S-sorry, Shino-k-kun."

Shino frowned slightly.

"What?"

Hinata covered her face with her hands, turning red as she tried to avoid his gaze.

"I-I'm not used to a-a-all the a-attention."

The Aburame clan member couldn't help but shake his head at such an idea. He took off his glasses after making sure that no one was around, tucking them into his breast pocket. Shino took her hands into his, a small smirk on his lips.

"That's hard to believe." Her wide eyes and pink face were perfect in the light of the moon. "For such a pretty girl."

She shook her head, her eyes squeezed shut as her face turned into a cherry tomato.

"_No I'm not!"_

Shino shook his head as he covered her mouth with his lips. Her felt her stop moving and tremble slightly. He stopped his antics to breathe against her lips.

"Yes you are."

IV

(Three years later)

The night air was cool. Shino rolled over to see Hinata sleeping by his side. She was wearing her white nightgown... and Shino was wearing boxers and a tank top.

_**No**_, they didn't have sex.

As members of an important clan, not to mention Hinata being an heiress, chastity was to remain until their wedding night. Shino pondered this as he pushed himself up so he was sitting, swinging his legs over Hinata's bed. He put his head in his hands.

_Is tonight the night?_

His insects were buzzing with his growing anxiety. He never told Hinata... but he hadn't slept for the past week. As he wrung his hands, he heard his girlfriend stir beside him.

"Shino-kun? What's wrong?" He felt sick. He curled over, his hands pulling at his hair. "Are you sick? Do you need help?" When he didn't answer, the Jonin expected the worst. She got up, her face pale with fear, her hair tossed lightly. "I'll go get Father–"

"**Don't!**" Shino's voice came out louder than he had meant. He looked at her, but found himself dodging her eyes. "Sorry." His hands were grasping the sheets. "H-Hinata... can I ask you a few questions?"

Hinata slowly sat back down on the bed.

"Sure, Shino-kun."

She was worried. She hadn't heard him stutter. Ever.

"Did you know that my Father is the leader of the Aburame clan?" Hinata's pale eyes widened. She shook her head. _No. _"That means, since I am an only child, that I am the heir to the Aburame throne."

Hinata thought she knew what was coming. She fought down tears.

"S-Shino-kun... i-i-if we c-can't be t-together–"

"That's not it."

There was a long silence as Hinata regained her composure.

"Oh. Okay."

Shino sighed, his shoulders slumping. Even though he was a Jonin, he couldn't think of facing this challenge.

"And I know that the Hyuuga clan is thought of... the most... royal." He cringed at his wording. "B-but..." Hinata noted that this was the second time that he stuttered. "A-and I k-know that the Aburame c-clan is... m-m-mysterious."

It was killing him. Both of them could tell. Although his voice never cracked or gave way to his nervousness, everything else was. His body jerked and his stammering was getting worse.

"Shino-kun, what is it?"

"Hinata..." He trailed off. He got up quickly and for a few fleeting moments, Hinata thought he was leaving. But all he was doing was getting his jacket. He never sat back down. As he fumbled inside of his pocket, he continued talking. "I know that... that I shouldn't e-even be asking t-t-this... b-but..."

"Shino-kun, what is worrying you so much? Just tell me, it will be okay, I swear!"

He smiled at her, his brown eyes crinkling at their corners slightly. He relaxed as much as he could as he found what he was looking forward.

"Okay. Here it goes.

He suddenly got down onto one knee, and Hinata became confused. Did he drop something? Was he looking for the rest of his clothes?

"Hinata Hyuuga?" She looked directly into his earthly eyes. "Will you marry me?"

V

She couldn't move. Her eyes wide and her mouth open, all she could manage was to stare at Shino incredulously. Hinata didn't know how long it had been when Shino's eyes darted to the floor, his mouth curved downward.

"I-I thought you wouldn't w-want to... I'm was j-just curio–"

"Yes!" His brown eyes widened as he was tackled to the floor. _**"I do! I do!"**_

It took a moment for her words to sink in.

"Wait... you _do_?"

Hinata laughed as tears fell down her fair face.

"Yes, you baka!" She pulled back only to kiss him full on. Shino's eyes were wide, but they slowly closed as he returned her passionate kiss. His hands ran themselves through her hair. She pulled back, kissing him on his cheeks. "How could you think that I would say no?"

Shino looked away, his cheeks turning red. He muttered something so softly that even the heiress couldn't hear it.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

The Jonin returned his gaze to the other Jonin.

"I said... because... you came from a very... well family and..." He was almost as red as Hinata got sometimes. "And because you are _toogoodforme!_"

He rushed the last part, looking away. Hinata's brows furrowed.

"_**What**_?" Her dark purple hair fell in front of her face as she kissed his forehead. "Shino-kun... don't ever say that again."

They both stayed on the floor for a while, panting as the excitement died down enough for the temporary paralysis to dissolve. Shino kissed her cheek and moved down to her neck, earning a moan from the heiress.

"Are you sure that you want to marry a bug freak?"

Hinata pulled on his hair suddenly, making Shino hiss and pull back, glaring comically at her. Her pale eyes burned with anger as her small hands shot out to his sides, pushing up his sides and tickling him.

"Only if you want to be the husband of some Hyuuga reject."

They both started to chuckle, although Shino was twitching as he tried to capture Hinata's hands. They both made their way back to bed. As Shino pulled the covers over both of them, Hinata turned over so she was facing him.

"Shino?"

He opened one eye.

"Yeah?"

Hinata twisted a lock of purple hair around her finger.

"Are you... I mean... can you ask Dad for permission... it's kind of... what you have to do."

"Of course."

_I mean, how hard could it be?_

VI

The next morning, Shino woke up early like he always did and kissed Hinata on the forehead. He quickly dressed and left out of her window.

He had been... sleeping with Hinata (excuse the phrase) for over a year. Of course, no one knew about it. And Shino and Hinata liked to keep that way.

Shino traveled on the roofs of the houses until he was a good enough distance from the Hyuuga complex to walk down the street. He had slipped on his sunglasses, and just as they were secured onto his face, the sun spilled out from over the mountains, warmth flooding his face. As he walked to his house, hands in his pockets, he wondered what his Father would say.

He opened the door and was startled to see his Father waiting, his arms crossed.

"Where were you?"

Shino squeezed the insides of his jacket.

"Getting some fresh air."

The silence was tense.

"Really?"

Shino decided that he wasn't going to answer the question. His Father should trust him by now.

"Dad, I want to get married."

It certainly threw Shibi off subject.

"Oh?"

"I just proposed to Hinata Hyuuga."

Okay, so it wasn't _**entirely **_untrue, but it would give him an alibi.

"And...?"

"She said yes."

Another silence. Shino was about to question his Father if he was mad or disappointed when he was suddenly being squeezed in a fierce hug. His glasses started to slip off and he wheezed.

"F-Father–"

The truth was, his Dad had never hugged him before. Shino had no doubt in his mind that he was loved by his Father, but... displays of affection were never really the Aburame clan's focus point.

"I'm proud of you, son."

Shino awkwardly returned the sudden embrace.

"Thank you, Dad."

VII

Hiashi Hyuuga had just woken up and was drinking his morning tea when his nephew Neji walked into the courtyard.

"Hiashi-sama?"

Pale eyes connected.

"Yes, Neji?"

His nephew brushed his long brown hair out of his face.

"Shino Aburame has requested to see you."

Hiashi felt his eyebrows raise.

"Aburame?" Neji nodded. "Send him in."

Neji swiftly turned and made his way back to the entrance of the Hyuuga complex. He half expected for Shino to be gone, but he was still there. The Jonin smirked.

"Well, he'll see you." Shino bowed slightly and stepped past Hinata's cousin. "What do you want with Hiashi-sama anyway?"

Shino pushed his glasses farther up on the bridge of his nose.

"It's none of your business." Neji could feel the satisfaction radiating off of Shino as he bared his teeth. "You'll find out soon enough anyway."

Before Neji could question him anymore, Shino had already began to walk down the hall.

VIII

"Sit. Please." Hiashi's stern voice made Shino slightly nervous. "What has possessed you to interrupt my morning meal?"

Shino almost flinched at Hinata's Father's cold words. He hesitated before answering by taking off his glasses.

Even Hiashi **himself **could not help widening his eyes at such a display. He had never seen the Aburame boy without his sunglasses. The Hyuuga clan leader felt himself relax as he absorbed the earthly colors.

"I came here to ask if I could have Hinata's hand in marriage."

Shino bit his lip as he stared into Hiashi's eyes. He couldn't read him. His face never even twitched when Shino mentioned his daughter's name. The heiress to his fortune. Finally, Hiashi blinked and sipped his tea.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that." Shino almost fell over. "Don't think that you have been so cleaver to escape _my _Byakugan." His icicle eyes pierced through Shino, but Shino refused to falter. "I know that you and Hinata have been sleeping together for one year and a half."

Shino bristled like a cat.

"Sir, it's not what you thi–"

"I know." Hiashi took another sip of his tea, while Shino let his untouched. "She's still untouched." Another sip. "You have my blessing." He looked away. "It's not like it matters to me."

To this day, Shino would have told you that Hiashi Hyuuga was lying.

At the end of his statement, Hiashi had a small smile on his face.

IX

A/N: **THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!! **I repeat... _**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!**_ Ahem. Yes. Well, did you like it? No OCCness? Tell me if there was. And, sorry that I didn't update right away. I had a lot of other stories to update, and I fell into temporary writers block with this one. But, hey, as you can tell, I pretty much conquered this S.O.B. lol hahah. REVIEW! Please! (Or I won't know if you want more!)

-mia


	11. Wedding Bells

Slumber Party : Wedding Bells

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep on leaving them. This is the final installment of Slumber Party, but stay tuned for the next author's note! You won't be disappointed!

I

"I can't get it on! Did I get fat? Why isn't it working?"

The Hyuuga heiress struggled to fit into her dress. Ino pounced on the shy girl and unclasped the back.

"Baka. The back was still clasped."

Hinata let out a large breath of relief, her face bright red.

"Thank Kami."

She looked around all the girls that were all dressed in pale lavender dresses. Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Hanabi. All of her bridesmaids. Sakura looped her arms around Hinata's waist, buttoning up the back of the dress.

"Okay. Now for the makeup!" Tenten sighed and backed away, knowing that it wasn't her expertise. Ino and Sakura purred with anticipation. "What do you think, Ino, should we go with the white eyeshadow, or the pale lavender with a silver twist?"

Hanabi bounded up to the two medic-ninjas.

"The one with the silver! The one with the silver!"

Ino sighed, her hands up in a mock 'What do I do?' pose.

"She does have a point." Ino Yamanaka grinned like a wolf. "Hinata, you're going to look like the princess you are."

Tenten and Temari shook their heads as Sakura and Ino smothered Hinata in affectionate swipes and swabs of make up.

II

"Ugh! Get this thing off of me!"

Kiba Inuzuka was tugging at the black bow tie that was around his neck, fidgeting in his tuxedo. Shino adjusted his sunglasses as he raised his eyebrows.

"As I remember it, Kiba, you were ecstatic to attend this wedding as my best man."

Neji, who was fixing his hair, grunted in amusement.

"Well I am! I just don't... like... ties..."

"You should get used to it, Inuzuka." Neji, an S-Class ninja, smirked as he joined Shino's side. "One day, but probably not, you might actually end up getting married."

The dog-nin pounced on the Hyuuga, grabbing him by the collar.

"You're just jealous that Shino is getting married before you! To _**your **_cousin!"

Neji's only response to the swift action was a slight widening of his pale lavender eyes.

"Hn." With a short burst of chakra, Kiba was tossed off of the Hyuuga. "Whatever."

There was a brief silence, but that was when Kakashi and Jiraiya sauntered on in. The expressions on the boys faces varied. Kiba's mouth dropped open, his fangs visible. Neji's eyebrows were so close together that they made the deepest of creases in his forehead. He obviously did not approve of their appearance.

"Shino! The man!" Jiraiya clapped his hand on the husband-to-be's back. "Are you ready for this?"

The heir to the Aburame clan had his mouth tightly clenched shut. He wasn't blushing, as other boys would be.

"Yes." He pushed up his glasses. "Is there something that you need?"

Kakashi pulled out his infamous Come Come Paradise, skimming over it with one visible eye.

"We've talked to the grooms at every wedding for the last twenty years." Neji and Kiba tilted their heads, gaining rein on their emotions. "To um... give you some tips about your wedding night."

Shino's glasses slipped far down his nose. Kiba's face turned such a deep hue of scarlet that would put Hinata to shame. Neji slipped into an offensive stance.

"Get out." The S-Class ninja was getting ready to use the Hyuuga Gentle Fist technique. "Now."

Shino's insects were starting to buzz and gather about.

"I think that would be a wise decision, on your part."

Not wanting to cause a big show down, Kakashi and Jiraiya headed towards the door. But not before Jiraiya stuck his head back inside.

"Don't worry, Shino. We'll find a way to tell you how to make the little heiress scream."

Neji had to be held back from pouncing on the two chuckling men as he spat out incoherent threats.

III

Hinata spun around in front of the mirror. Her wedding dress was strapless, and it was very... royal looking. Her arms had sheer bands so that a small shawl was spread across her back. It was white with lavender material on the sashes, arm bands, shawl, and some parts of the skirt part of the dress.

"I look... so... pretty."

Around her neck was a choker with a small white rose dangling from the center. Her hair was up, light curls and waves cascading down her back. Hanabi got the veil ready and tugged on her big sister's arm.

"Sister, you look beautiful."

Ino and Sakura were dabbing their eyes when Kurenai and Tsunade stepped in. Hinata's former instructor and mentor stopped, all oxygen fleeing her lungs. Hinata turned, just in time to see tears fall from her eyes.

"Kurenai, what's wrong?"

The woman quickly ran forward and swept Hinata into her arms.

"Hinata... you're so beautiful..." She squeezed her former student tight. Flashes of hearing her father call her useless and watching her cry were burning in Kurenai's mind. "I'm so happy that you've found someone you love."

Tsunade blinked a few times before squeezing her friend's shoulder.

"Hinata, we came here to say that we are very happy for you."

The Hyuuga heiress had a healthy pink flush on her cheeks.

"Thank you, ma'am."

Tsunade was almost pulling Kurenai out, but the other woman broke free and grabbed Hinata's shoulders.

"Hinata, you will always be a daughter to me."

It was a whisper. A desperate, loving whisper. Kurenai pressed her lips to Hinata's forehead before departing.

That was when the music started to play. A choir began to sing. Hinata felt her heart pound in her chest. Her hands clasped together over her heart as Ino and Sakura scrambled about. Temari and Tenten looked at each other and nodded, calmly directing Hinata around the back, disappearing from the tent that they were in.

Running through trees, Hinata and all of her bridesmaids made it to the spot. Waiting for her there was her father, Hiashi.

"Hinata."

The Hyuuga heiress bowed, her veil fluttering.

"Father."

He took her arm and looped it around his.

"Ready?"

His daughter looked straight ahead.

"Yes."

IV

Shino, Kiba, and Neji heard the music playing. They quickly abandoned the tent that they were in, jogging up to the back of the Aburame house. Yes, it was agreed that since the Aburame complex held a vast backyard and forest, the wedding would be held there. It took pale eyes glaring at dark sunglasses, but the compromise was made.

As Neji, Shino, and Kiba walked up, their eyes scanned the landscape. The Hyuuga part of the deal was that he decorate. And decorate he did.

White silk sheets were hung in the air, as see through canopies. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom, and Hyuuga and the Konoha children band and choir perform at the wedding ceremony.

"Neji, your Dad went crazy, didn't he?"

Hinata's cousin snorted. He couldn't help it.

"I have to agree with you, if it only be this one time, Kiba." His pale eyes were staring at the trees and sheets. "It's beautiful... but..."

"Over the top."

Kiba finished his sentence. Shino adjusted his sun glasses, then moved to his tie.

"I like the sheets though. A nice touch."

The two other ninjas nodded in agreement.

"You've got to be the first nineteen year old to get married."

Neji frowned.

"I'm sure that there have been others."

Kiba rolled his eyes and nudged Shino playfully, whispering under his breath.

"_Jealous..."_

Neji sent the dog-nin a warning glare. Things were about to get heated up when the first of the bridesmaids came down the aisle.

It was Hanabi, throwing flowers. Her lavender dress flowing about her. It was true, the Hyuuga family had an angelic look to them.

Next was Tenten.

Her hair was down and make-up had been applied to her fair face. As Neji stared her, his girlfriend... he pondered how on earth Sakura and Ino could have pinned her down long enough to apply it. She smiled at him for a flash. She was nervous. He could tell.

The S-Class Jonin returned the gesture with the slight curve of his lips.

She turned and down came Temari. Her hair was down, and it had obviously been straightened. She too wore make-up. The three men knew that all of the women were probably all fancied up.

As she turned, Shino saw her throw Shikamaru a look that only the two of them could possibly decipher.

Sakura and Ino walked down arm in arm. Their eyes flickered from Neji, to Kiba, to Shino. As if they were evaluating them.

That was when the music changed. It became softer and the voices of the choir became hushed. Two figures at the end of the aisle were able to be seen. Just their shadows. Once Shino caught a sight of her, he thought he had died.

She was... dazzling. Amazing. Perfect.

Words had not yet been found to describe her.

That was when Hinata and her Father began to walk down the aisle.

V

Tsunade walked out to the center of the Aburame household. She was dressed in formal robes. Her hair was down and in waves as she stepped with a hushed formality.

She stood behind the three boys and watched as Hinata began her walk. Hinata Hyuuga... she remembered seeing her as a small child. Very quiet. Determined. Sad.

Now she was a young woman. Nineteen years old. But as Hinata walked down the aisle, Tsunade couldn't help but picture the little girl who had run into her one day, not knowing who Tsunade was.

She had asked her if it how she had become so powerful. At first, Tsunade had been shocked at the question, but then remembered that the little girl had the power of the Byakugan. So Tsunade told her that it took many, many years of practice.

Hinata had been silent for a long time. Then she said... is it worth it... to make someone proud?

Before the woman had a chance to respond, she saw Hiashi Hyuuga walk swiftly over, grabbing the girls wrist. Judging by the look in the little girl's eyes, she thought she had done something terrible.

Hinata had wanted to make her Dad proud.

But as Tsunade watched her walk down the aisle, she thought that she would be forced to give Hiashi a piece of her mind, or more likely, her fist, if he wasn't proud of her. Hinata had blossomed into a beautiful woman, and she was a Jonin with great medical capabilities.

Finally, they made it to the alter.

Hinata kissed her Father on the cheek and left his side, her arm sliding out of his. Hiashi watched as she walked so she was across from Shino, Kiba and Neji staring with wide eyes at her dress.

Tsunade cleared her throat.

"We are gathered here to witness this beautiful, young bride in this holy matrimony." Tsunade looked at both Shino and Hinata, their eyes on her's. "Now, both of you, repeat after me when it's your turn."

VI

"Do you, Shino Aburame, take this lovely woman, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Shino looked into Hinata's eyes. They were glassy as she began to blush. His mind was wandering to the time when he first met her. To when he was hugged by her. Kissed by her.

"I do."

Tsunade was trying and failing to not go soft. His voice was so... so delicate as he slid the golden band onto Hinata's finger. She snapped to reality and quickly began to recite those age old words.

"And do you, Hinata Hyuuga, take him, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Hinata smiled, her entire face glowing. She was thinking about all the times that Shino had stood up to her. Praising her. Training with her. Holding her. Saving her.

"I do."

Not one stutter as she slid the ring onto her lover's finger. Shino allowed himself to smile. Just for her. Tsunade blinked rapidly, cursing the tears in her eyes.

"If anyone feels that these two should not be wed, please speak now or hold your peace." The Hokage glared out into the audience. Daring them to so much as cough. When there was nothing uttered, she continued. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Shino and Hinata knew what was coming next.

"You may now kiss the bride."

VII

The two newlyweds looked into each other's eyes and slowly began to get closer and closer to each other. Lifting the veil slowly, Shino kissed his bride.

As soon as their lips connected, the band burst into a festive song and the choir sang along. Flowers exploded and white butterflies were released into the air. Champagne soared over the guests' heads.

As Shino pulled back, he felt Hinata grin.

Neji had to admit, he couldn't feel one once of contempt against the Aburame heir. He saw the look in his beloved cousin's eyes when she looked at him. She really did love him.

Kiba had been blushing furiously, Neji nudging him.

"You look like a baka."

They started to walk off as the band and the choir began to dance. Kiba kept on shaking his head.

"Shut up!" He was growing purple. "It was just so... so... private..."

Neji rolled his eyes as he went off to find Tenten. Kiba was left alone, but then saw a lone and familiar figure. Edging closer, the dog-nin's eyes widened when he heard a familiar sinister laughter.

"You were blushing so bad up there that I almost laughed out loud."

Kankuro stepped out of the shadows. Kiba crossed his arms, not really knowing what to think or say.

Ino and Sakura were still screaming from the kiss. Temari snorted at them, saying that they were going to be thrown out of they didn't shut up soon. She was with Shikamaru and her youngest brother, Gaara.

Rock Lee soon sprinted up to the Kazekage, his eyes watering as he babbled on and on about the youth and springtime about Hinata and Shino's wedding. And Gaara didn't kill him.

Hinata smiled and closed her eyes as she threw the flowers behind her.

To everyone's surprise, the flowers became undone into four parts. Shino and Hinata watched as one section fell into Tenten's hands. The Weapon's Mistress and Neji looked at each other, both of their faces turning a fair shade of pink.

The second section fell into Temari's hands. Shikamaru smiled and kissed her chastely.

The third fell into Kankuro's hands. Kiba immediately started howling with laughter. Then, as a joke, Kiba said, "Pucker up, lover boy!"

It didn't take over two seconds for the dog-nin to be strangled with a stem of a lily.

The fourth section landed in Gaara's pale hands. He blinked at it. He frowned and asked Lee what it meant. Lee shrugged and Gaara gave half of the flowers to Lee, not knowing what to really do with them.

VIII

Night fell and Christmas tree lights were glowing, having been strung from the tree tops. Everyone was dancing, drinking, and having a good time. Shino and Hinata swaying together on the dance floor.

"You look beautiful."

Hinata smiled and kissed Shino's cheek.

"You're handsome too."

He twirled her, the sheer shawl shimmering in the romantic glow of the lights. They watched the guests. Tenten and Neji were dancing, just as Hinata and Shino were. Tenten's head was resting on Neji's shoulder, and he whispered something into her ear that made her smile.

Shikamaru and Temari were sitting at the tables, talking to themselves quietly. However, Shikamaru was surprised when Temari kissed him, slipping the flowers into his hands.

Naruto, Kiba, Kankuro, Gaara, and Lee were all at the bar. Which was a bad idea, since Naruto dared Lee to do a double shot of sake.

Shino tackled Hinata to the ground just before a piece of glass could have imbedded itself into her skull. Lee was drunk.

As ninjas were thrown off of him, Gaara summoned his sand, trying to hold Lee down. Kiba touched Gaara's shoulder.

"Gaara! Dude, what are you doing?"

The Kazekage glared at the dog-nin.

"Don't touch me." Kiba paled and fainted, Kankuro catching him. "I'm getting control of the situation."

Lee, however, had another idea.

"Come on, Gaara! Dance with me!"

His voice was slurred and Shino and Hinata were standing once more, watching the bizarre scene unfold.

"Hn. Lee, you look like a baka right now."

Gaara must have known that he was speaking to the delirious. He must have thought that the words might have distracted Lee from lashing out on any innocent guests. That was when Lee kicked a table, and it came rocketing towards Shino and Hinata.

The Jonin couldn't even react before sand encased them. Hinata's arms were around Shino's neck, her chest pushed up against his. The sand began to hiss away, and then all of a sudden it just fell.

Pale eyes and sunglasses were still staring at Gaara.

The Kazekage's eyes were wide open, his face slowly turning many shades of red.

Lee, in his drunken stupor, had launched himself forward and locked lips with one of the deadliest ninjas in the land.

In and instant, Lee was wrapped in sand and slammed to the ground, Gaara wiping his lips with the back of sleeves. He was still blushing. He muttered, "Baka..." under his breath as he turned and walked away from the delirious Lee.

He shot a look to the newlyweds, and Shino swore that Gaara had the smallest... _**smallest **_of smiles on his face.

"Wow... so... that's what they were doing..."

Hinata's voice was so soft. The sand darted back to it's master and Shino got up. Hinata was steered away by the women and men dragged Shino away.

Shino was spun around to see Hiashi, Neji, Jiraiya, and Kakashi.

"If you make her cry, I will personally castrate you." Shino's eyebrows were raised at the very graphic threat from Hiashi Hyuuga himself. "She's my heiress, and my daughter. Don't ever stop loving her."

He walked away, probably slightly embarrassed with himself that he actually admitted that he loved his daughter like any other Father did.

"Make her happy, Shino." Neji smirked. "You're a good man. You saved her, and I'll always remember that."

The S-Class ninja left, leaving Shino alone with the two most perverted men in all of Konoha. Before they could open their mouths, Shino held up his hand.

"Thank you. I think I can manage pleasing my wife on my own."

Shino turned and began to walk towards Hinata.

IX

"It's going to hurt at first... but trust me, it's worth it in the end."

Temari spoke, Tenten blushing like mad, almost as bad as Hinata was.

"Oh, and don't be afraid to moan and stuff like that." Ino winked. "That lets him know that he's doing a good job."

Hinata's head was practically smoking.

"U-um... t-t-thank you..."

The girls all looked behind Hinata to see her husband walking over. They all waved. Sakura and Ino winked at the virgin bride. Tenten smiled and wished Hinata good luck. Temari smiled and turned, leaving with Tenten.

Hinata watched as the Weapon's Mistress linked her arm with Neji's, whispering something into his ear. He picked her up bridal style and walked off. Hinata turned to see Shino smiling at her, sunglasses still on.

"H-hi Shino-ku–"

He cut her off with a kiss. Just before she could respond, he pulled back.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Hinata nodded, slipping her hand into his. They both walked into the woods, Shino slipping off his glasses and tucking them into his tuxedo jacket pocket.

"Where are we going?"

Shino's hand tightened around Hinata's.

"Dad bought us a house."

Hinata's head was starting to get light.

"What?"

Shino chuckled.

"He said it was his wedding gift to us."

The trees opened up to a mansion. A river flowed behind it, and many insects and butterflies were fluttering around the outside. Not only that, but flowers grew in plentiful bunches. Hinata sighed. Never... in her wildest dreams, could she have pictured that all of his was going to happen to her. _And to have guessed that it all stemmed from an innocent slumber party..._

"Come on." Shino opened the door and pulled her inside. Closing it behind them, he kissed her. "I love you."

Hinata was trembling with anticipation of what was to come. Tsunade had told her and the rest of the girls in Konoha at the age of fifteen all the consequences and ways to have safe sex. And... then... just now Hinata had gotten a crash course in what to do... but she wasn't sure if she was going to remember everything.

Shino had been told by Kakashi and all the other boys at the age of fifteen just what sex was. And how good it could be. Then, at Shino's bachelor party, which was just Kiba, Neji, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, and himself all just getting drunk and having a good time, he had been given some advice by Shikamaru.

Shino thought his ears were going to bleed when he was given _way _too much information about Temari.

"I love you too, Shino-kun."

Shino pulled away and they ran down the halls, faces flushed and breath coming fast. They loved each other. That's all that mattered. And now... they were married. Shino pulled Hinata into a fully furnished room. There were candles already lit, and Shino made a note to thank his Father later.

He kissed his wife again, and although his brain was riddled with insecurities, he pushed them all aside.

His name was Shino Aburame, and he wasn't afraid.

His name was Shino Aburame... and he was in love.

_The End_

X

A/N: OMG! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Sorry, but this is the last chapter of Slumber Party. BUT... _**BUT **_I am thinking of posting an epilogue, a lemon, of their wedding night and life after wards. It will be a separate one shot fic, so please leave reviews if you want that to happen. Oh, and was everything good? If anything freaked you out, offended you (though I cant think of what), I would like to know! Tell me if you liked it! REVIEW!

-mia

p.s. In a lot of fics I have read, Hinata's Dad and Neji are like the definition of turds. So I did them justice. That's why they are nice in this fic, lol.

P.s.s. If you want to see Hinata's wedding dress, I got it from this sketch.  Sorry if I got the wedding stuff wrong. It was right for the most part... so yeah. I haven't been to one in a while. Lol.


End file.
